Red Hoodie, Blue Eyes, Purple Wand
by Heavybond56
Summary: Star vs the Forces of Evil one-shots, short stories, and a little surprise once I'm ready to announce it. Please, I am open to suggestions, leave me a message, review, or message me on Tumblr what you guys wanna read. Tumblr: Heavybond56 Enjoy the stories! (:
1. Table of Contents

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Welcome to my newest story. I hope everyone's enjoying the Demon Within. With this story, I'll be writing one-shots, short stories, and where I'll be writing another surprise I will announce soon. I cannot announce yet but I will soon. I'm just happy that I can get this out and begin writing. I am always open to suggestions and requests. If you have an idea that you want me to write about you can message me or leave it in the reviews. I'll be more than happy to keep what you guys in mind. This page will also be the Table of contents to know what chapter you wanna be reading. Oh, and a lot of STARCO! Thank you all for the support and I hope to hear from all of you soon. Tumblr: Heavybond56!

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: The Pet Shop

Chapter 2: Valentine Hunt

Chapter 3: Pregnancy Diet (Areablog)

Chapter 4: Solarweek 1 (First meeting)

Chapter 5: Solarweek 1 (Accidental Kiss)

Chapter 6: Solarweek 1 (New Wand)

Chapter 7: Solarweek 1 (Wingman)

Chapter 8: Solarweek 1 (Fighting)

Chapter 9: Solarweek 1 (Solcrushed)


	2. Chapter 1: The Pet Shop

Hello and welcome to the first chapter to "Red Hoodie, Blue Eyes, and Purple Wand". This story is for ScanixonGaming as it is his idea. This will be a one-shot story. In this AU, Marco is a high school student that works at the local pet store. Star is a average girl in this AU. How does Marco feel seeing her every day, and most importantly can he tell her how he feels? And what happens when a great loss happens?

Chapter 1: The Pet Shop

Marco Diaz was working around the family Pet shop "Diaz's Pet and Supplies". His father and mother had opened the store about 6 years ago, when Marco was 8 years old. Marco never minded working at the store. He was happy to help his parents, plus he liked seeing the animals every day. It helped teach Marco about responsibilities and work ethics.

It was a small business, so sometimes Marco was able to even run the store alone once he gets out of school so his Mom and Dad could head home and handle paper work. It wasn't a problem. Plus, he almost knew everyone in Echo Creek so his parents weren't scared of anything bad happening. Especially knowing their son was a fighter, years of karate, he was able to defend himself against anyone.

It was a Friday afternoon. Marco was walking to his store ready to work the day alone so his parents can go handle some business with the bank.

The pet store was very popular since it was almost the only one in Echo Creek. But the Diaz's wanted to expand the store, make more room so his Father could have more room for his ideas he has in mind. The building next door was for sale and so his parents are doing everything they could do to buy it.

Meaning going home every day to make deals and bid for the property. It may not be the most exciting thing to do on a Friday, especially in the life of a teenager. But Marco didn't mind it, there were many positives things that came with working. Marco always had the chance to do his homework while working, by the time it was time to lock up he was done. Going home with spare time in his hands.

Also with working, he did earn a good amount of money from his parents. Money that he could call his own, that he worked and earned, unlike that spoiled worm Jeremy that loves to brag about everything. It was something he called his own and he was proud of that. Marco liked to save up just in case he really wanted something.

And the best part of the store, was the reason that Marco really loved to work there. "MARCO!", a voice yelled. Marco turned around to see who called him.

It was Star. Star Butterfly. She was one of the most beautiful girls in Echo Creek. And my best friend. I use to have a crush on this girl name Jackie Lynn Thomas but she started to go out with this wanna be vampire, bad boy, Oskar Greason. Marco would lie if he said he wasn't hurt he found out.

But it only hurt for about a day since he had another crush on, Marco though, an even more perfect girl, Star Butterfly. Star was wearing a sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline, a peach colored line and a red line, a little gray cloud-shaped bag with a face, striped blue leggings, light blue sneakers with white tips, fuzzy light leg warmers. And with her usual red horn head band.

Star had a weird style, but Marco liked it. He though she always looked beautiful. With her light blue eyes, long golden blonde hair, het smooth white skin. And don't even get him on those pink hearts on her cheeks. "Oh, Hey Star!", Marco stopped to wait for Star. She was full of joy like always. "HUGS", she yelled leaping at Marco and giving him a hug. Marco blushed, it seemed Star only did that when she saw Marco, she didn't even do that with her friends, except her best friend, a girl everyone calls Ponyhead.

Marco returned the hug. "You going to the Pet shop?", Star asked. Star has been the Diaz's best customer. She visits almost every day. It's gone to the point where Mr. and Mrs. Diaz sees her as part of the family and not a customer how much she's at the store. The Butterfly's live in the rich part of Echo Creek, they were very successful business people, but Star wanted to live a normal life full of fun and adventure.

Star's favorite thing about the store was the puppies. Every month the Diaz got a new patch of puppies for the store and Star loved to play with them. Star had bought about 10 puppies and her parents had come to the store and tell us she wasn't allowed to buy another one. When that happened, my parents saw how sad Star was, so they told her she was welcome whenever she wanted and play with the puppies in the store. She is the only person in Echo Creek that was given that privilege.

"Yah, you wanna come? Were supposed to get a new patch of puppies today," Marco said. Star let out a big smile with a joyful scream. Star grabbed Marco's arm and started to run full speed, pulling Marco with her, almost making him fall.

"CMON MARCO, HURRY UP", Star yelled. Star was always excited to see the puppies in the store, but when she knew the Diaz's were about to get a new, she had to be there that day to see them! "Oh I hope they're beagles! Or PUGS" OR…", Star kept naming dog breeds she wanted to see.

Marco was thinking about the first time he met Star, when the store first opened.

 _The grand opening of the Diaz's Pet's and Supplies. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz was giving a welcome speech and was about to cut the red ribbon. Marco was a shy boy, so he just stood behind them as they talked. He was looking at the crowd, when he noticed a girl about his age. She was with most likely her father, a short, bulky man with no hair but a huge blonde Mustache and beard._

 _The girl was wearing a light blue dress, along with fancy dress shoes. That was the first time he ever seen this girl. Marco just had to talk to her. Once his parents cut the ribbon and open the door, the girl was the first to run in, her dad chasing her._

 _The girl was where the puppies were, jumping with joy, greeting every puppy that approached the class. Marco just looked, hiding around the corner of piles of bag of dog food. "Daddy, can we get that one? Its dancing! It's so cute!" the girl, looking at the puppy that was spinning around. "Of course sweetheart! Stay here, let me go find the owners", the man said._

 _Marco still just kept looking at how cute this girl was. Marco almost fell when the girl turn and caught him starring. "HEY", the girl said. Marco quickly hid behind the bag, hoping the girl didn't see him and it was just his own imagination._

 _Marco peaked around the bag to see if the girl was there. She was gone. Marco turned around and was relieved. "Hey you", the girl surprised Marco, making him fall. She went around the other side of the bags. "I..I..uhh..", Marco was thinking of what to say, but when you have a cute blonde girl that he was spying on, it was pretty hard._

 _The girl let out a smile and extended her hand. Marco was cautious at first, but took the girls hand. She helped him. "Hello", the girl told Marco. "Uh…Hi", he responded. I felt so awkward. I needed to say something. "My names Marco, how do you like the store?", Marco asked._

 _She let out a smile. "I love it…wait, aren't you the boy that was with the couple opening up the store?", she asked. I scratched the back of my hand. "Yah, those are my parents, we own the store", he told the girl. This girl let out a happy squeal. "SO YOU OWN THE STORE, CAN YOU HELP ME GET THE PUPPY?", she basically yelled._

 _Marco let out a small chuckle, and nodded. Marco went and grabbed the puppy and handed it to the girl. The girl got the puppy and hugged it. "Thank you, HUGS", she said hugging Marco. Marco turned red, but hugged back. "Alright, let's go to the register", Marco said. They walked together to see there was a long line._

 _"_ _DADDY", the girl yelled, running to the man she was with earlier. "Sweetheart, I told you to wait till I get help. I don't know if we can just grab the animals dear", the man said. The girl the pointed to Marco. "He helped me daddy, he owns the store", she said._

 _The man looked at Marco, and let out a smile. "Thank you young man", he said. "No problem sir, actually, come with me so you can talk with my father. It'll be faster than waiting here", Marco told him. "Lead the way", the man told Marco. Marco took the man and his girl to the back of the store, to his dad._

 _"_ _Dad, can you help this man with the pups?", Marco asked. Mr. Diaz looked at the man, and then noticed the little girl, happy to see his son talking to a girl his age. "Of course mjo, vamos senor, let the kids stay here for a second while we talk about the price and other essentials you may need", Mr. Diaz said._

 _"_ _Yes daddy", the girl said. And both men went to the back of the store to talk, leaving Marco with the cute girl. "Thank you", the girl said, surprising Marco. "For what? I was doing my job", Marco said. The girl let out a small giggle. And went and kissed Marco on the cheek, almost making Marco collapse._

 _"_ _The names Star Butterfly", Star said_.

Marco never forgot that day. And neither did Star. Marco didn't know it but she had a huge crush on him. Ever since that day, that kiss was the first sign. Seeing him peaking on her around the corner of dog food was the cutest thing.

How shy he was. It was adorable! The two have been good friends ever since that day. Star was almost always at the Pet Shop hanging with Marco or Marco went to Star's mansion.

And if they weren't at either, they would often goof off around the town, getting into trouble and just having fun. The two talked about their day and just goofing around like they always did.

Star was running the whole way, but when they approached the final corner to the store, Star full speed sprinted, excited to see the new puppies of the months. The ran in the door. "HOLA MR. AND MRS. DIAZ!", Star yelled.

Being around the Diaz's for so long, she caught on a few Spanish words. Sometimes saying "Te amo" (I love you) to tease Marco and see how red he could get. Always saying she forgot what it meant, just to tease him and have fun…cough (even thou she meant it) cough.

"Ah, hello Star, it's good to see you", Mrs. Diaz said. Star let out a giggle, "I hope I'm not bothering you guys", Star said. "Of course not! You are familia, you are welcome here anytime", Mr. Diaz said. Star loved hearing that. She felt as the Diaz were a second family.

"WHERE THE PUPPIES!", Star yelled. Star always had manners, but after she said her hellos, it was time to see the little creatures she came running for. "Ah, right over here Star. I think you'll like these ones", Mr. Diaz said.

Star and Marco followed Mr. Diaz to a separate room, the puppy room (Where Mr. Diaz kept all the puppies to play and interact since Mr. Diaz didn't believe in keeping them locked up) and once they opened the door, Star had a litter of Golden Retriever puppies running all around her.

"AHHHH! GOLDEN RETRIEVERS! THEY'RE SO CUTE!", Star screamed. All the puppies barking and just craving the attention Star was giving them. "Star, haven't you seen puppies before, you're acting like you never have", Marco said.

Star, laying on the floor with the puppies, said "Never Goldens Marco! I've been dying to see these for years. I actually was hoping to see them one day here! AND FINALLY", Star was having fun on the floor with the pups.

She was happy. "Star, go ahead on play, I'll be right back", Marco said. Marco had to talk to his parents before they left, in case they had anything they wanted him to do. "Mom, Dad, you guys leaving?", Marco asked. "Yes mijo, were so close on getting the bid, we gotta go finish some stuff, there's nothing important today, if you want maybe you can close shop early and go with your novia", Mrs. Diaz said.

Marco, now red as his hoodie, was shushing his mom. "SHHH, MOM. Don't say that around Star!", Marco said. Mrs. Diaz just laughing. "Relax mijo, she probably doesn't know what that means", she said.

"Knowing you, you probably taught her what it means", Marco accused. Mrs. Diaz raised her arms in a surrender position and just laughed, knowing that she had taught Star the meaning. "Okay, mijo. It's time for us to go", she gave Marco a hug and then walked to the puppy room, where Star was still playing, tell Star that her and Mr. Diaz were leaving.

Meanwhile Mr. Diaz was talking to his son. "Mijo, I'm just saying, her birthday is coming up, so you should go for it", he said. "I don't know Dad, I gotta ask her parents first", Marco said. "Mijo, do what you have to do, but I think you should do it, and might as well tell her how you feel, I wouldn't mind letting the next future Diaz couple run the store", Mr. Diaz said.

Marco turned red. "Talk to them son, that's the reason I choose them", Mr. Diaz said. Marco just nodded and thought about. It was a great plan if Marco could pull it off. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz left and Marco was alone with Star to run the store. Star was still happily playing all the puppies. "Having fun?", Marco asked.

Star laughing with the pups. "Yes, I love this one!", Star said holding a pup in her arms. Marco looked at the pup she was holding, it was the smallest, the runt of the litter. She was the cutest thou. Star and the pup. "Alright Star, imam go run the store, play as long as you want", Marco said, leaving Star with the pups.

The rest of the day wasn't that busy, just a few customers coming in and buying some stuff. Marco was already thinking about closing shop. But in the few hours he was running the shop he didn't see Star. Marco went to go check on her, only to see that Star was fast asleep on the floor with the puppies. The pups looked up at Marco.

Marco placed his finger over his lip, giving them the shush look and walked out. Marco never really liked waking Star up from her naps, so he usually let her sleep. Marco locked everything and took his and Star's backpack and put it behind the counter. Marco then went back to get Star and managed to get her on his back without fully waking her.

Marco closed the store and began to walk to Star's house. It was a 30-minute walk. Marco was used to carrying Star but usually from her living room to her bed, this was gonna be a little challenging.

The walk wasn't that bad. Marco was able to carry Star, and luckily Marco gotten pretty strong thanks to carrying all the heavy bags of food at the store. Marco arrived to the Butterfly's home and rang the doorbell. "Hello?", the voice said. It was Mrs. Butterfly.

"Hello Mrs. Butterfly, do you think you can open the gate? I have Star asleep on my back?", Marco said. "Oh dear, is she alright? What happened?", Mrs. Diaz asked. "Nothing, she just fell asleep at the store, I carried her here", Marco said. The gate started to open. "Come in dear", Mrs. Butterfly said. Marco walked up the drive way and was greeted by Mrs. Butterfly.

She was in a light blue robe with a gold button in the middle. "Hello Mrs. Butterfly", Marco said. Mrs. Butterfly had a small smile. "Hello Mrs. Butterfly", Marco said. "Marco, dear why didn't you call me or my husband, we could've picked you up", Mrs. Butterfly said.

"I didn't want to disturb you guys, it wasn't a problem", Marco said. "Go ahead and take her to her room", Mrs. Butterfly said. Marco smiled and nodded. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door. Marco was greeted by the stampede of dogs. The ones that Star got from the store. "Hey guys, stay quiet, Stars asleep", Marco told the pups. Luckily the dogs understood and didn't bark.

Marco put Star on her bed and covered her with her covers. She then laid there with a smile on her face. She looked beautiful. Marco realized that he was starring and turned to the pups. "Alright, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..and… Barco? Where's Barco?", he looked around. He saw the bulldog laying on his bed.

Barco was that first puppy that Star got from the store. The day that Star and Marco met apparently, Star wanted to name it after Marco and he liked to bark a lot, so Barco was perfect. But…he was having health problems. The poor dog at 6 years had a heart tumor. It was hurting Star, but with the company of her other dogs, her parents, and most important Marco, Star didn't lose hope.

But Barco wasn't looking good. "It's okay boy, you'll be fine", Marco petted the dog. "You know what, come here", Marco picked up Barco and placed him next to Star. Star happily hugged the dog, Barco even looked happy as he fell asleep. Marco then looked at the other dogs. "Okay guys, go to bed, I'll be back tomorrow", Marco told the dogs. And quietly turned off the lights and closed the door.

Marco went down Stars and saw Mrs. Butterfly sitting on the couch. "Thank you Marco, I appreciate what you did", she said. "It's never a problem, especially for Star", that last part sneaked out of his mouth. Mrs. Butterfly let out a smile. "How's it looking with Barco", Marco asked.

The smiled Mrs. Butterfly had disappeared. "He's…not going to make it", she said. Marco felt pain with those words. Marco had grown close with the dog. Ever since his friendship with Star, he grew a bond with all the dogs Star had, Barco being the first. He wanted to cry, but knew he shouldn't, not in front of Mrs. Butterfly.

"How long?", Marco asked. Mrs. Butterfly let out a sigh. "Anytime now, the vet said not very long, 3 days tops", Mrs. Butterfly. Marco couldn't believe it. Especially since Stars birthday was a week away. Next Saturday she be turning 15. "Come here Marco", Mrs. Butterfly said. Marco walked and sat next to her. "Don't worry dear, everything will be okay, as long as were all strong….together", Mrs. Butterfly couldn't hold it.

She hugged Marco and started to cry. Mrs. Butterfly had also grown a strong bond with the dogs. Especially Barco. Mrs. Butterfly didn't like him at first, but after some time together, Mrs. Butterfly actually loved the dog. It was as she had another kid.

Barco was also Mrs. Butterfly's first dog, so it hit her hard. Marco let out a few tears as well, but as a boy he tried to stay strong. Mrs. Butterfly pulled away, wiping her tears.

"Sorry about that Marco, I…really had grown a bond with him", she said. "It's okay, I feel the same way", Marco said. Then the grandfather clock rang, it was 10 in the evening. "Goodness Marco look at the time. You should spend the night dear, go to the guest room where you usually sleep at when your over, it should be ready from last time", she said. "No, it's okay. I can wa…" Marco was interrupted.

"Marco, I will not let you go out there at this time, I'll let your parents know in the morning what happened", she said. Marco immediately felt tired. An hour walk back home didn't sound so good. Marco smiled, "Thank you", Marco said. Mrs. Butterfly started to go to her own room, but Marco remembered something.

Marco called for Mrs. Butterfly and told her what his father told him. Mrs. Butterfly actually liked the idea. "Marco, I approve", She said. Marco let out a smile, "Thank you Mrs. Butterfly", Marco said. She let out a nod and went back to bed.

Marco then went to the guest room, it might as well be Marco's room since he was the only one that ever slept in it every time he slept over. Marco got in the bed, in his school clothes and once he laid on the soft bed, he fell asleep.

"BARCO", was all Marco heard. Marco shout up from his sleep, hearing screams…coming from Star's room! He got up and ran to Star's room. Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly were right behind him. Marco opened the door, and saw a crying Star hugging Barco. "Star, whats wrong!", Marco asked. He then noticed Barco in her arms, not moving.

"Nooooo", Marco then began to tear. Marco ran to Stars side, hugging Star. Star placed her head on his chest, crying. Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly walked in, and saw the same thing. They walked towards Star and Marco. They were in tears as well. They were all hugging each other.

Barco had passed away at 6 years, no one expected it to happen that fast, so suddenly, nothing could've been done to save him. The family stayed with each other for about an hour until they broke away. Marco still with Star, holding her in his arms.

It was a truly painful moment, and the rest of the week wasn't as pleasant. Star didn't show up to school, or even go visit the store. Star just stood in her room with her other dogs, that were also in grief on the loss of their friend. Marco couldn't focus. The loss of Barco and the distance Star was giving everyone was hurting him.

Barco was something special to Star, her first dog, the one that was always there for her besides Marco or her parents. The dog that got Marco and Star's friendship started. That's why Star was so hurt. Barco had done so much for Star only being a dog.

Friday came and here was still no Star in school. The next day was Star's birthday. Marco walked to the shop. His parents known everything and were also sad about the news. The Butterfly's and the Diaz's became good friends as well due to their children spending so much time together.

Marco just stood at the register, feeling down. Star hasn't been talking to him, or anyone. She just been locked in her room, rarely letting Marco in and just so she can hug him and cry. "Mijo?", Mr. Diaz said, trying to talk to his son. "Yes Dad?", Marco said. He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Mijo, I know this whole situation was hard on Star, and it's been effecting you too, I can see it. Go mijo, go do the thing I told you, you said they were okay with it", Mr. Diaz said.

Marco looked down, "I don't know that, you can't replace something like this", Marco said.

"Woah, mijo. This has nothing to do with replacing anything, Barco was precious to all of us, of course you can't replace him, but all we can do is be happy for the memories that he gave us and Star, and be happy that he lived a great life", Mr. Diaz said.

Marco remembered all the memories, the friendship Thursdays the Barco was there, the walks, and the days where they would all nap together. Barco did leave some good memories, that made Marco smile. He looked at his Dad. "You're right, Imma get her and I'm heading to Star's", Marco said.

His father smiled, seeing his son run off heading to Star's house. "Finally, hopefully it all goes good, so I can retire early with the Mrs. and let those two run the store", Mrs. Diaz said happily returning back to his work.

Marco walked to Star's house with the thing. Marco knew that this wasn't going to replace Barco, but everything his Dad had said was true. Barco lived a good life, and now it was time to create new memories. Marco had arrived at the Butterfly's gate. And buzzed the ringer. "Hello?", it was Mr. Butterfly.

"Hello Mr. Butterfly, its Marco, may I come in?", Marco asked. The gate started to open. "Of course my boy, come in", Mr. Butterfly said. Marco walked in and was greeted by both, Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly. They noticed the white box that Marco was holding. "My boy, is that what my wife told me about?", he asked.

"Yes sir, thank you both for letting me do this, my parents thank you as well", Marco told both of them. Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly loved how respectful Marco was. They couldn't wait for the future as well as Marco's parents, as they were already discussing about what their first grandchild would be.

"Where's Star?", Marco asked. Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly's smiled disappeared. "She's still in her room dear, you can go up there", Mrs. Butterfly said. "Thank you", Marco walked in the house and went up to Star's room.

He was facing Star's door. His father's idea wasn't as simple as he made it sound. Especially with the loss of Barco, made it even more difficult. Marco took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no response. "Star, it's me, Marco. Can I come in?", he said.

There was silence, "Yes", Star had finally responded. Marco opened the door, the lights were off, and he could barely see Star sitting on her bed.

Marco put the box down next to Star's door, Star didn't notice the box. Marco walked to Star's bed and sat next to her. It was quiet for a few seconds. Then Marco grabbed Star, totally surprising her and pulling her in for a hug. Star didn't expect it, but it was she needed. Marco's comfort was the best thing she could ask for this situation.

Marco took a deep breath, it was now or never, he found the courage and began to talk before he lost it.

"Star, I know how hard this is. Barco was someone special to all of us, especially you. But think about it like this, think about all the memories he brought us, on our adventures, our naps, the first time we met", Star looked up at Marco after he said that.

"Star, you gave him the best life a dog can have, he made all our lives happy. Of course it's going to be hard, but you're not alone. You have your other 9 pups by your side, your parents, my parents, and me too. I'll always be here in these tough situations", Marco said. Star gave a small smile and let a few tears run down her face.

This was all hard on her, but she knew Marco was right, Barco lived a great life, a happy life. He gave Star a bunch of great memories, that's how Star should remember her sweet pup. With happiness, instead of sadness.

"I know you can never replace Barco, but it's time to create new memories, new moments. And I'll always be with you", Marco said. Star looked at him. Marco may have something else he wanted to say, but so did Star too. "Star…", Marco was interrupted with Star's finger pressed on his lips.

"Marco, Barco hurt so much, because not only because how close he was. Yes it was a big part…. but the main reason was because he was the one that created our friendship. I felt when he passed, a part of our friendship. It hurt me so hard. But I have to be happy for the fact that he brought us together", Star said.

Marco was stunned at this. He never knew that Star felt like that, yah Barco was the reason Marco and Star became friends, but she felt like their friendship was ripped. It was time. Now or never Marco though.

"Star, you don't ever have to worry about anything being torn apart, well always be together…Star I wanna be with you together", Marco finally admitted his feelings. Star was taking the news quite easily. She just heard Marco say he wanted to be with her forever. She let out a big smile. She wasn't gonna miss the chance. She put her arms around Marco, and pulled him, till their lips meant.

It was a moment Marco wasn't ready for, he was lost in the moment, kissing his best friend, the girl he wanted to be with forever. It was a dream coming true. They pulled apart. They looked at each other and just smiled and giggled. Then there was a a small bark and a shake of a box.

Star looked to see a white box, one that wasn't there before. "What's that?", she asked. Marco looked at her and smiled. "Stay here", he said. Marco walked to the white box and opened it. Out came a small golden retriever puppy, the one Star liked so much. Star placed her hands over her mouth, she couldn't believe what she saw.

The little puppy ran to Star and then laid on its back, bringing her paws up, begging for Star to rub her tummy. Star was about to cry. She picked up the puppy and hugged it. "But Marco…", She was interrupted. "Your parents are okay with it", Marco told her.

Star looked at the puppy and began to tear up. Marco walked to Star and hugged her. "Thank you!", Star kissed Marco and laid on his chest. Marco completed the plan. His Dad was right. "So what are you gonna name her", Marco asked. Star looked at the puppy, its shining gold coat was soft. Shiny…Gold… Star got it! "Goldie….her names Goldie", Star said.

Marco smiled looking at the two. "Well let's create some memories", He said.

Ten Years Later:

"Thank you, come again", Marco told a customer. Marco was now in charge of the store. Along with his beautiful wife, Star. "Where is Star?", Marco asked. He looked around the store, didn't find her, looked in the back wasn't there, checked the puppy room. There she was. Star was laying against the wall along with their 4-year-old little, Estrella. And alongside was Goldie, still kicking it. And around them was a bunch of golden retriever puppies, napping all around Goldie.

Marco looked at his life, he was happy, he had a family, and he was with the women he loved. All thanks to one special dog. "Thank you Barco".

 _Serious note: Hello everyone. I know this story was a little heart breaking. The pet store idea once again was requested by ScanixonGaming. But the other parts, were based on real events. See, I have recently lost my 6-year-old Golden Retriever, Goldie, to a heart tumor. Her lungs for filled with liquids and there was nothing me or my family could've done. And it all happened so fast. I wanted this to be a story I can dedicate to her for being my best friend. She was my first dog as well and was the runt of the litter. This story was extremely difficult for me to write, as it still is a difficult subject I can think about without tears forming. But please, no sorrys or sympathy, I'm doing well now. As the ending said, the memories my dog as given me is what made me feel better, and I currently have a 4 month Rottweiler pup, so new memories will be made. I hope you all enjoy the story. Thank you._

 _P.S: The way I met Goldie was when she was a puppy, she approached me and laid on her back begging for a belly rub, most of the stuff in the story did happen with Goldie._


	3. Chapter 2: Valentine Hunt

A/N: Hello everyone, so I finally got this special out. I hope you all enjoy. A important note, I might start looking for a few beta readers for help. Lately ive been having too many ideas and I get lost in my own thoughts, I could use some help with this. When I am a 100% sure about beta readers, I will post it on my Tumblr. But for now, enjoy this chapter and have a great day!

Valentine Adventure

Star woke up to a very unusual surprise that was on her nightstand. There was a Bouquet of Roses, along with a few shape heart shape balloons. Star knew that today was a day that Earth called "Valentine's Day".

But she never thought she might get something like this! It was Saturday so yesterday at school everyone was handing out candy and cards.

Star was given a card by almost every boy in the school. In matter of fact, that only guy that didn't seem to give her anything was…, "Good morning Star", Marco walked into her room.

He was holding a tray for food. "Happy Valentine's Day! I made you breakfast", Marco said. He walked to Star and placed the tray on her lap. "AWWW MARCO!", Star said squeezing him.

There were heart shape pancakes, eyes, toast with some milk. It was simple but it meant the world to Star. Marco was happy with his work. He then noticed the roses and the balloons.

"Who got you those?" Marco asked. Star turned to the gifts. "I don't know, but they're beautiful!", she said grabbing the roses. Star went to smell their sweet scent when she noticed two envelopes.

She grabbed them both out and saw they were both labeled. " _Open First"_ and then _"Open Second"_. "What are those?" Marco asked. "I don't know, let's find out", Star said opening the first envelope.

" _Stars are beautiful to watch_ , _but you are the most beautiful Star of all. To your first Valentine here, I want to make this special, the next envelope are hints to places you may know, like a scavenger hunt. Every place you will find something new. Have fun, Your secret admirer."_

"What's a secret admirer?", Star asked. Marco let out an awkward laugh. "Uh, it's someone that likes you but wants to keep her it a secret". Star's eyes glowed up. She had some guy that liked her in secret. Star liked mysteries!

"MARCO! We got an adventure today!", Star cheered. "Okay, at least eat your breakfast and get dressed. Let me go get dressed", Marco said and left the room. Star smiled at the note. "Wow, my first secret admirer. Let's see how this goes", Star said happily.

After eating her breakfast fast, and got dressed into her favorite green dress with her little pink squid. After that ran downstairs and met Marco in the living room. Marco saw how excited she was, it made him smile.

"You ready?", Marco asked her. "You betcha", Star said. Star sat next to Marco and opened the second envelope. _"The first hint in this hunt, where you shall find the next hint is where your favorite snack is made"._

"My favorite snack…", Star thought. "AH, I got it! Marco's Super Awesome Nachos", Star yelled running into the kitchen. She looked all around and saw a small envelope. Marco followed right behind her.

"Huh, I did not notice that when I was making breakfast", Marco said. Star just shrugged and opened the next clue. Star was excited! _"The next clue shall be found in a place where only you are during the night, where you sit and gaze, to the star's in the sky"_.

"Hmmm, this one's not as simple", Marco said. Star began to think about what the hint said. Only during the night to see the stars. "Hmm…I got, Marco! Get the dimensional scissors!", Star yelled.

"Umm… Star, do you think anyone can go to Mewni?", Marco told Star. Star gave him a thinking face. "Yah, get the scissors!", Star demanded. Marco rolled his eyes. "Star… it's the roof. Where we star gaze all the time", Marco said.

"Oh yah! Good thinking Marco! Good thing you're here with me!" Star hugged Marco. And then grabbed him by the arm and ran up the stairs and into her rom. They headed towards Star's balcony.

Star looked up and grabbed Marco's arm. "Hold on Marco!", Star said. Before Marco could get a "what" out, "Bunny Rabbit Blast", Star yelled and they leaped into the air. Star landed perfectly on her feet, but Marco landed face first.

"STAR!", Marco yelled. "What?", star asked. Marco pointed to an object, "Star, there was a ladder right there", Marco said. Star saw the ladder. "Oh Marco, that's just the easy way!", Star said looking around. Star found the next envelope on the tip of her tower.

Star grabbed it and started to open it. This the 3rd step in the hunt. _To the place every kid hates and is super boring, but makes me happy to see you there with that big smile and cheerful attitude"_.

Marco managed to walk towards Star carefully so he wouldn't fall. "So what's it say?", Marco asked. Star immediately knew where. There was only one place on Earth that she hated, that was so boring and that every kid hated! The school…

Star and Marco walked to the school, but Marco seemed to be in silence. Star believed it was because of Jackie Lynn Thomas. She saw Marco work hard the night before and she believed it was for Jackie.

And by the way he was reacting, it probably didn't go so well. Star wanted to talk about it but whenever she asked about it he just kept saying it was nothing and that he just wanted to help her with this hunt.

So, Star just kept going until they were at the school. There was a small envelope taped the schools sign. Star grabbed it and began to open it. Marco behind her. _The 4_ _th_ _clue is here, and you almost reached the end, where you first fought your foe, on your first day here at your new home"_.

Star was getting confused now. Yah she knew exactly where the place the hint was talking about. But how could he know about it. A detail that big was kinda creepy but maybe she did talk about it to everyone in the school.

So it wasn't that big of a secret the more Star started to think about it. "Marco looked at the clue, "Oh, the Stop and Slurp. I remember that day", Marco said. The very first day where Star came to Earth.

Marco and Star weren't friends right the back. It took Ludo attacking them to see that they weren't so different after all. And that's where their friendship began. Star and Marco started to walk to the shop.

Talking about that day where they first met and laughing ath the experience. It was one of the most important days in her life.

It was a quiet day, there were couples walking around everywhere but it was peaceful. Everyone just being with the one they love. Star couldn't wait for that day to come. Maybe whoever this guy was, will be the one. I mean going through all the trouble to do this for her was romantic.

Star just let out a sigh, all her thoughts taking over. "You alright?", Marco asked, noticing Star looked a little down. Star looked up at Marco and smiled, "Nothing, just thinking… about you know… stuff" Star said.

That was Star, who knew what was going on in that head of hers. They just walked in silence as they made it to the Stop and Slurp. Right in front of the entrance, where people put a bunch of flyers at, there was another small envelope that had " _STAR_ " written on it.

Marco grabbed it and gave it to Star. She began to open it. "Wow, this is easier than what I thought it was gonna be", Star said.

Marco let out a chuckle. Star read the hint, _"To the last clue where you shall find me, the Echo Creeks peak, where you can see the city"_. This hint was actually a lot tougher then Star though.

Star though about it, the peak of Echo Creek, where you can see the city. "Marco, this one's hard!", she said. Marco took the paper and looked at it.

"Star, it's the park, on top of the hill", Marco said. Stars eyes glowed up, "MARCO, IM GONNA MEET HIM, LET'S GO!" She grabbed his hand and started to sprint. Marco right behind her.

Star started to think what this guy was gonna look like. Was he gonna be handsome, nice, hopefully he knows how to have fun! All these thoughts were running in her head.

They made it do the park, couples were everywhere! I mean everywhere, the tables, sitting on the grass, and just walking around. Star and Marco walked towards the hill, and to her surprise, no one was there.

"Where is he?", Star asked. "Star", Marco called Star holding an envelope, "It was taped to the tree", Marco handed the note to Star. Star looked around but didn't see anyone nearby. Star opened it.

 _"_ _Hope you enjoyed the hunt and you had fun, I am sorry I could not bring myself to you, enjoy the roses, Happy Valentine's Day, to the most beautiful girl of all"._ "WHAT!", Star screamed. "We did all this for nothing!". Marco took the note and read it.

Star sat down on the hill and curled up in her legs. Marco sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry Star that this was all a waste", he said.

Star looked up and looked at Marco. She realized that this wasn't that much of a waste. "Marco, I spent all day with you, thank you! This wasn't a waste", Star said. They gave each other a smile and enjoyed the sunset.

By the time the two got home, it was night time. Star and Marco went up to Star's room, Star planted herself on her bed as Marco stood by the door. "Star, you hungry?", Marco asked her. Star let out a loud sound, Marco took it as a yes.

"Alright Star, I'll make something…. oh, and enjoy the roses", Marco said walking out. "Enjoy the roses", Star kept mumbling to herself. "enjoy the roses, enjoy the roses, enjoy…the… roses,…ENJOY THE ROSES", Star shout up!

Could it be!? It all made sense now! Who else was able to get all the stuff in the house, who else knew all the stuff about her! Star got up and ran out her room and down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen, and there was a surprise!

Marco was standing by the table, all set up with candles and two plates full of nachos, and he was dressed up in a tux! How'd he get dress so fast! "Marco…", was all she could get out. Marco just had a large smile, "Happy Valentine's Day Star", he said.

Star was speechless, "How?", she whispered. Marco let out a chuckle, "It was hard, I had to act like I didn't know anything", Marco said. Marco had this plan from the start. Star felt tears of joy forming and ran to hug him.

Marco felt his reward, happy Star on her first Valentine Day. She pulled him off and looked at him, "But Marco, I didn't get you anything like this", she said. Marco let out a small smile, "You didn't need too, as long as I am with you, its good enough of a gift for me".

Star couldn't believe this, Marco was her secret admire. Her best friend. Star thought about it, he was everything she thought about. Handsome, polite and definitely knew how to have fun. Marco was a guy she could see her with.

But she needed to know something. "Marco, can you close your eyes?", she asked. Marco was confused but went along with it, "Sure", he said closing his eyes. Star placed her hands on his cheeks. Marco stated to blush at her touch.

"Star, what are y..", he was cut off with a kiss, he melted into the kiss. And so did Star, it just felt amazing, so right! When they pulled away Marco opened his eyes to see Star and her hearts glow pink. "Wow", was all he could say.

Star let out a giggle, "Happy Valentine's Day", Star said. Marco smiled and pulled out a chair, being a gentleman and allowing Star to sit and he pushed her chair in. Marco then sat down and they began eating.

Both enjoyed their Nachos, but they were both thinking about that kiss, how special it was.

It truly was a Valentines to remember.


	4. Chapter 3: Pregnancy Diet (Areablog)

Authors Note: Hello everyone, so before I get to this story, I like to apologize for my last story. I made a mistake that a writer should never do. Rush my work, I rushed and didn't review it. I will work to get better and make my stories more entertaining for you all. And now for this story. As you all may know, I'm pretty much a new writer, so I missed a lot of events. This is based on an event called, "Starco week". Now this story is based on one of my favorite artist, Areablog! She has given me permission to write stories based on her art, this one being her pregnancy pic. I hope you all enjoy, and a special thanks to Areablog!

Pregnancy Diet (Areablog)

"MMMAARRCCOOO! I WANT CANDYYYY!". That was the sound of the Queen of Mewni, Star Butterfly. Star, at the age of 20 years, took over the kingdom from her mother, Queen Moon Butterfly.

But after all the adventures that she had gone through, all the monsters she fought and even the close death experience that she met, there was one challenge that even she was not prepared for, Pregnancy!

"Star, remember the deal! You're almost there!", that was Marco, King of Mewni and Star's misunderstood bad boy husband. Marco and Star had finished high school together and down the road, they both had admitted they had feelings for each other.

Marco had proposed right when they both graduated and when the time wedding came, he took his rightful place as the King of Mewni.

Now, Star wasn't prepared for the pregnancy, Marco definitely wasn't ready. When he heard the news, he fainted, realizing that the safe kid wasn't as safe as everyone thought. The 20-year-old king was already going through a lot with ruling a kingdom.

Something that he had no experience on but in the two years that he was King he had successfully proven himself worthy as he helped the kingdom with his fighting style, karate, new food, and treaties with other kingdoms.

But due to Star being so young and all the pressure of ruling a kingdom and holding a baby became stressful. Star started to rarely eat, was having problems sleeping, and then her cheerful attitude started to turn dull and you could see she was becoming depressed.

So, Marco took it mandatory that him and Star would leave the kingdom till the baby was born, him and Star would take a break and go to Earth for Star's and the baby's health.

It took a lot of convincing to the royal counsel, but in the end Marco convinced all of them that him and Star would be absent for the next 3 months.

That was 1 months ago. Star was now 7 months pregnant with their daughter, Estrella Butterfly. Star and Marco had everything planned out about their baby. Her name, what see would do in her life, how they would deal with Mewberty, and most important all the boys!

Star and Marco had so much free time on their hands. Most of the time they spend their day in their home, being the King and Queen of Mewni it was able to purchase a home in Echo Creek.

But today was something special. It was the last day of a bet that Marco and Star had been going on. Ever since the two have gone back to earth, Star's diet has been nothing but candy, junk food, and basically anything unhealthy.

Now Marco didn't want to change Star, but just get her to start eating normal food like a person should. So, Marco would try to get Star on a week diet, just so it can be a start, nothing too hard.

But it would only last about a day, two days if Marco was lucky. But there was no luck. So, Marco thought long and hard with a plan that could convince Star to go a full week with this. A Bet!

Marco thought of something that he knew deep down that Star would never give up the chance to do! Something that she would never give up the opportunity. Something that Marco knew he was going to regret, but it will be worth it.

Marco will deal with all the treaties and news when him and Star return to Earth, and he would let Star and Ponyhead throw a party. Yes, he will allow the two of them to throw their own party in the castle.

Star quickly took the bet, but she had to go a full week eating healthy, whatever Marco gave her and no exceptions.

Now Star thought it was going to be a piece of cake, but after a day, cake seemed to be all she was thinking about. She quickly regretted the deal, but the fact that Marco was giving her a chance to throw a party with Ponyhead she had to keep fighting.

And at long last she was on the last day, she only needed a few more hours. Star was wearing purple overalls that had a pink stripe around her waist and pink buttons, a white t-shirt under that, and purple and pink stripe socks.

Star wore her plain red head band, she replaced her horn head band with a plain red hed band years ago. This was her casual look, nice and comfortable.

"Marco, please!", Star begged her husband. Marco walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a normal red polo shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Simple clothing but to Star made him look so handsome!

"Star, your almost done, just 2 more hours and its over", Marco said. Star started to let out groans and small whimpers. She had been doing that since the first day so Marco was used to this.

"Star, there is no exceptions, now eat your sandwich" Marco said. Star let out a sad look, "BUT MARCO!", she said, giving her the best puppy eyes she could do. And they almost worked on Marco.

Marco started to feel a little bad, this was his wife after all, his queen, he hated to see her sad. He then thought about what would make her feel better, and a certain snack popped up. "Honey, I'm going to the store, once I get back I'm making you Marco's Super Awesome Nachos".

Star's eyes widened so big you could see sparkles glow. "Really!?", Star was excited. Sure, to anyone else they were just nachos, but to Star they were more than that.

They were a treat that her husband made her, and she appreciated anything he did for her. Marco grew a smile, "Of course Star, but remember, no sweets till I get back! Then you win", Marco said.

"OKAY", Star shot up from her chair and threw herself into Marco's arms, giving him many kisses at once. Marco smiled and carried her to their leaving room, and placed her on their couch.

Marco then went to grab Star's sandwich her made and handed it to her, "Now finish your sandwich, I'll be back", Marco gave Star a kiss before grabbing his keys and began heading to the door. "I love you!", Star shouted.

Marco looked back to his wife, "I love you too mi Corazon", and he walked out. Star peaked out the window and saw Marco drive off. Star knew why Marco didn't take her with him. She would've ate anything sweet right on sight.

Star sat back on the couch and turned the TV on. There wasn't much on, she just kept flipping through the channels but then stopped at the baking channel. A baking competition was going on, and the cakes each contestant was making looked good.

It made Star urge for anything sweet. She couldn't handle it anymore. She got up and headed into the kitchen and opened the pantry.

Marco had the whole thing filled, it had chips, chocolate, cookies, jelly, and so much more. Star's looked at the pantry as if it was gold! "Maybe Marco won't notice if I have a little something".

 _1 1/2 HOURS LATER_

Marco was pulling into the drive way. He shouldn't have spent so long at the store, but for some reason traffic was awful today, everyone seemed to be out today. Marco gout out of the car and grabbed all the grocery bags from the trunk.

"Two trips are for the weak", Marco said struggling to grab them all. Luckily he was strong enough to make it to the door and open it. Marco looked to see that Star was not at the couch anymore. He put the grocery bag down by the door and walked towards the living room.

There was a half-eaten sandwich on their coffee table and the TV was on at the baking channel. "Oh no", Marco ran to the kitchen and there was a surprise for him.

There was Star, sitting on the kitchen floor, where there was a mess everywhere. Star was excitingly eating an Ice cream sandwich, which she was holding in one hand, and a chocolate bar in the other.

There were bags of chips all over the floor, jelly jars, jars that Marco had put cookies in were empty and on the floor, a bottle of chocolate syrup and Star somehow made herself a plate of nachos.

"Star", Marco called out. Star looked up, her face a mess with chocolate and cheese all over her, and stopped mid chewing, eyes full of worry that Marco had just caught her red handed. Marco should've been disappointed, but he thought about it.

Star almost made it a whole week. Literally only 30 more minutes and it would've been a whole week. Star never managed to get past two days.

Marco was proud that his wife made it that far. So, he decided… maybe this time hell make an exception. He grew a small smile, "Its ok, Hun. You have a free pass this time".

Star froze at what Marco just said, not believing what she just heard. Marco walked and helped her to her feet. Star managed to swallow what she had in her mouth, "What?", she asked.

Marco let out a chuckle, "You get a free pass this time, do you still want my nachos?", Marco asked. Star's eyes started to brighten up. "Yes please" she said hugging Marco, making a mess on his shirt.

Marco rolled his eyes with a smile and began to cooking. Marco may have won the bet, but in the end, he was happy that his wife actually tried so hard this week. She literally drove herself crazy.

Marco began cooking and Star finishing the sweets she had in her hands. She looked at Marco and couldn't help to blush. Looking at her handsome husband cooking for her. Star looked down at her belly, rubbing it and smiling.

"I can't wait for you to meet your amazing daddy, Estrella", Star said.


	5. Chapter 4: Solarweek 1 (First meeting)

A/N: Hello everyone! So today was the starting of the event called Solarweek! If youre not aware it's based on the original idea of SVTFOE. Marco's original name was Sol. And he loved DBZ. If you want to learn more, go to Tumblr and search "Solarweek". This event is created by the writer himself "Axis2500" So anyway, enjoy this story, tomorrow I'll try to complete day 2, accidental kiss!

Solarweek 1: First Meeting

It was a peaceful Saturday morning in Echo Creek. A new family had been moving in the past week and they were finally finished.

This family were called The Diaz's. It was a small family, Rafael Diaz, Angie Diaz, and with their 12 year-old son, Sol Diaz. Sol had caramel eyes, along with messy brown hair and a small mole under his right eye.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were usually busy all the time, leaving their young son alone for most of the day. Which is why the young boy seemed to get into trouble often, the reason why they had to move to Echo Creek.

Sol had a crazy obsession with the famous cartoon, Dragon Ball Z. He loved everything about it. The story, the characters and most importantly the fighting.

He just loved the violence it brought, but his favorite character of the show, Vegeta, The Prince of all Sayians.

Sol just had a huge interest in his personality. The tough guy, brutal, strong. He looked up to him.

The Diaz's had to move cause Sol was getting into to many fights at his old school. Vegeta is what gave Sol his fighting instinct, but his second favorite character was no other then Son Goku.

What Sol got from this character was fighting for the better good. For others. So, from that Sol did not tolerate bullies, without hesitation, if he would see a bully he immediately go and pound them into nothing.

But even though It was for a good purpose, sometimes Sol over did it. Sol didn't know just how strong he is. Sol was never trained to fight. He taught himself self-defense and even more.

Every time he see any character trained, so did he. When a character would fight, he would practice the technique and master it.

Constantly doing this for years Sol developed a good physique and good strength. Also, becoming a great fighter, as he never lost once, as his "Sayian Pride", wouldn't allow it.

Sol had a huge imagination where he liked to believe he was a part of the warrior race. He took it to heart whenever someone said that DBZ was dumb or stupid, eventually beating up whoever said such comments.

But now it was a fresh start for Sol, but even though it was a new start for Sol, that didn't mean that his actions didn't have consequences. He was grounded from watching his favorite show due for the trouble he caused.

That didn't stop the boy from sneaking to watch the episodes in the morning. His parents were gone for the day running errands, it was the perfect opportunity to watch how the Z warriors were gonna fight the evil Cell!

"YAH, GIVE IT TO HIM GOHAN!", the young boy was screaming, enjoying the fight he had seen many times. Sol didn't care he just loved to watch it. Sol was jumping up and down, shadow boxing at the screen, trying to copy the moves that the characters were doing.

Then his front door opened, causing Sol to jump and get in a fighting stance. Only to find that his parents were home… really early!

"SOL UBALDO DIAZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", his father asked, clearly upset seeing that his son had been disobeying them. Sol quickly turned off the TV, "Nothing", he tried to lie.

His father placed his fingers at his temples, trying to calm himself down. His wife places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile, basically saying that she'll handle this and not to worry.

Mr. Diaz gave his wife a small smile and walked away, probably to his room Sol thought. He then looked at his mom, who had he hands on her hips and had a disappointed look on her face. "Sol, you know you're grounded. Why would you still try to sneak behind our backs?", Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Mom, it was a new episode! I had to watch it!", that was the lie that Sol always used to get out of this situation. He's seen every episode but Mrs. Diaz didn't know that! Or so Sol thought.

Mrs. Diaz walked over to the TV and turned it on. It was at a scene were Cell and Gohan were having their final battle, both unleashing their Kamahama Ha. Mrs. Diaz looked at the scene and just smiled.

"Oh, this is where the mighty Vegeta helps distract the evil monster so the young boy can win, right?", Mrs. Diaz asked.

Sol's eyes glowed up, as that was one of his favorited scenes, "YAH! Isn't it coo…l", he realized that he just got caught he was lying. Mrs. Diaz just shook her head.

"Sol, just be thankful that we only punished you for two weeks instead of never letting you watch that show again", Mrs. Diaz tried to get his son to understand. Sol let out a defeated sight, "Okay Mom, I won't watch it till I'm not grounded".

Mrs. Diaz let out a smile, "Good, now go outside, wonder the town. This is a fresh start! Go see if you can go make some new friends", Mrs. Diaz. Sol wanted to complain but he knew he just got off the hook and didn't get more time added to his punishment.

Sol gave his mom a nod and headed to his room to change from his jam jams. Sol put on his normal outfit. Sol did his best to look like his favorite character, he put on blue sweats along with a matching tank top and white shoes.

It was the closet he could get to resemble Vegeta. And like that he left. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz was never worried about their son walking around town being so young. A reason they moved to Echo Creek was how family friendly it was.

The town had a very small criminal percentage and if Sol was in ever any trouble, one thing they can thank that cartoon was it showed Sol how to defend himself.

Sol just walked around the neighborhood he was now living in. Observing everything around him. Sol was kinda happy with the chance to be able to go to a new school and be in a new town.

Where he was coming from he had a problem finding other kids to be his friend. Kids felt that he was a weirdo having such a huge imagination. It looked "uncool" to them, but Sol didn't let anyone try to change him.

Sol lived a few blocks from the new school he was going to be attending so he thought he should go check it out.

It was a quick walk, there wasn't any kids around. Sol wasn't a surprised. Saturday morning were days where all kids stayed in to either sleep in or watch cartoons.

One thing for sure was it was a quiet town, no kids, adults and very few cars driving on the streets. Marco was starting to think this was pointless.

Once he made it to the school, he was just gonna go back home. He was almost there too, he just needed to walk one more block.

Echo Creek Jr. High, Home of the Jr. Opossums. Sol was going to transfer mid-year of his 7th grade school year. It didn't look like much, the school colors were an ugly shade of Blue and green, there was a small opossum statue in the front of the school by its sign stating announcements.

The school didn't amuse Sol, not even a little, he just should go back home he thought. Right when he began to walk back the other direction, "I SAID BE GONE, EVIL DOER!", he heard a scream.

It sounded like the scream of a girl. Sol began to run towards the direction he heard the yell from, he found himself in the schools parking lot.

Sol thought he wouldn't find any kids around his town, so he thought he clearly wouldn't find any at the school, especially on a Saturday. But there was!

There was a pretty big boy there, he had a bald head along with a big, chubby body. Along in front of him was a girl. He slowly started to walk to see what was going on.

The more he observed the more he knew what was going on. The boy was clearly bullying the girl. Making fun of her and mocking her. Sol's instinct would normally go and handle the bully, giving him what he deserves.

But that was the reason why his family had to move. Getting into to many fights. Sol couldn't get caught fighting again. His parents would never let him watch DBZ again!

He decided to just turn around and go back home. "This is why you don't have any friends, your nothing but a weirdo!", the bully said.

That made Sol stop walking. He heard that name many times, he was always called that. A weirdo. Sol looked at the bully, he was full of anger. He wanted to fight! He felt the urge.

He saw the argument was getting a little more heated. He was holding back so much. "I said get lost!", the bully said pushing the girl back, causing her to fall. That was it.

"HEY!", Sol yelled marching straight towards the bully. Both the boy and girl looked at Sol. "Hey there loser, mind your own busni…", the bully couldn't finish his sentence. He was met with a left hook right in face.

Sol then gave an uppercut right at the bully's chin, and then ended it with grabbing the bully's arm and suplex him. The bully was knocked out on the floor for a few seconds. Sol bend down and slapped his face a few times to wake him up.

"Listen here, I don't like bullies! So, if I see you bully again, imma do more than just 3 punches!" Sol said. The bully tried to push Sol out of his face, then slowly got up, rubbing his cheek where he got hooked.

He then looked at Sol, and gave him an angry look. "You'll pay for that kid, you just should've minded your own business. Nobody messes with Lars!", he said walking away.

Sol gave himself a prideful nod, another enemy he defeated! Sol then turned around to go meet the girl he just saved from Lars. But when he turned around he was faced with the girl, and she caused Sol to freeze in his footsteps.

Sol thought she was beautiful! She had long blonde hair that reached to her knees, along with her bright blue eyes. She seemed to also have heart stickers on her cheeks that Sol thought was just the cutest!

He didn't know what to do, or even say. This was a first time experience for Sol. "Uh… Hi?", was all he managed to say. The girl just stared at him, as if she was observing him.

"Thank you for the assistance, I share my deepest gratitude!", she said. Even her voice sounded amazing to Sol. "Uhhh… your welcome", Sol managed to say. He extended to hand out to go for a hand shake.

The girl denied the handshake and gave him a small bow. She then looked at him and. Gave him a smile which made Sol's heart stop. "My name is Star Butterfly, I'm the magical princess of Mewni", she said.

It took Sol a few seconds to realize what she said. "Wait? Did you just say you're a magical princess?", Sol asked. The girl's smile quickly change to a serious one.

"Yes! And my main purpose is to slay and destroy all evil in the land and protect my kingdom!", she said. Sol's eye widened. This girl had a huge imagination just like him. Was this a chance, where he can actually make a friend where she won't think he's weird!

"Do you not believe me as well", Star said extending her arm out. She was holding a wand at Sol's face. Sol looked at the wand, its purple color with little white wings and a star in the center.

Sol put his hands up in a surrender position. "No, I believe you. I just wanted to make sure I heard what you said", Sol said. Star lowered her wand really slowly, then she just let out a cheerful smile. "Finally, someone can see that I speak the truth", Star said, full of joy in her voice.

Sol couldn't help but smile at Star. This could be his best friend. Sol even hoped she could be more. "So may I know who you are" Star asked Sol. "My names Sol Diaz…", Sol's imagination wanted to be let out, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"I'm an elite warrior of the Sayian race" Sol said. He wasn't sure how Star was gonna take what he just said. Was she gonna laugh? Call him a weirdo. Sol was prepared for anything.

"Ah, a warrior! You certainly do look like a warrior", Star said squeezing Sol's muscular bicep. Sol was prepared for anything… except that! That made him blush extremely red.

Star held her wand towards her head like if she was thinking. "A Sayian, I have never heard of such a being, describe yourself" Star said.

Sol had never been more surprised than he was now. He actually found someone who had a huge imagination just like him!

"Well, we are a fierce and brutal warrior race. Our main purpose is to fight, the more we fight the stronger we get. We conquer all and destroy those who stand in our way", Sol kept going on and on. He never felt more excited to talk about his show in his life.

When he was finally done, he looked at Star who had a pretty serious look. Sol was even worried he took it a little too far. "Uh, are you okay?", Sol asked.

"No! I was never aware such an evil race was alive in my presence! You, Sol Diaz, must be destroyed!", Star said pointing her wand at Sol.

Sol thought about it, the Sayains were actually an evil race, born to kill and fight. He was so caught on in the moment that he wasn't watching what details he was telling Star. Now the girl thought he was an evil being.

But Sol didn't want the fun to end. He just got in his fighting stance. "Well then Princess, let's see if your magic is strong enough to handle my power!", Sol said.

Star was shocked. She then swirled her wand around! "Rainbow Fist Punch!", Star yelled pointed her wand at Sol. Sol then placed his hands together and extended them towards Star, "Final Flash!", Sol yelled!

Star was stunned. This was the first time someone played along with her. "W..what was that!" Star asked. Sol gave her a smirk! "That was my energy blast! Nothing can match my power!", Sol said.

Star looked at her wand and then got in a fighting stance. "Impossible, no one can handle the magic of my wand. I will not give up. You need to be destroyed!", Star charged at Sol.

Star and Sol started to fight. Sol was surprised at how good Star was, she really knew how to fight. Sol was having the most fun he's had in years. Having someone else to share his imagination with!

And that's what they did for hours! Fighting, shooting magical blast and energy blast, and chasing after each other! The did that till the sun actually was setting. Both Star and Sol realized how late it was.

"You are lucky today evil doer! But I must retreat to gather my strength, I will end you!", Star said. Marco gave her a smile. They were both about to split their own ways before Sol thought of something. "Wait Princess!", Sol shouted.

Star turned around. "What school do you go to?", Sol asked. Star pointed her wand at Sol, "I protect Echo Creek Jr. High from like you!", she said. Sol smiled. This was perfect! "Well then, I guess we shall continue our battle on Monday when I see you!", Sol said.

"I shall get you Sol Diaz, you are my personal enemy, be prepared!", Star said before running away. Sol then started to walk home. He couldn't believe that the day went how it was. All he could think was about Star. How beautiful she was.

Normally a Sayian wouldn't let love affect them, but Star affect Sol… a lot! Sol thought Star might've used a love spell on him cause no matter what he tried to do to get Star out of his head, he couldn't.

So, Sol stayed in his thoughts the whole walk home. He opened the door to find he parents sitting in the living room. His mom looked at him and smiled. "Hi sweetie, how'd it go! Did you make any new friends?" she asked.

Sol let out a big smile, "No, but I made something better! A arch enemy!", Sol said running to his room!

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked at each other. "Did he just say..", "Yes, yes he did", Mrs. Diaz cut off her husband. They both continued to watch their show, "Let's see how this goes", Mrs. Diaz said.

Sol was in his room, doing pushups. Sol had two days to get ready to see Star again, and he was going to be ready!


	6. Chapter 5: Solarweek 1 (Accidental Kiss)

A/N: So here's day two. Don't got much to say except enjoy!

Solarweek 1 (Accidental Kiss)

The dreadful day Sol hated had finally come. Sol was never a big fan, he usually just accepted what would happen and continue on with his life. But this time he was looking forward to it, but since now it was here he wished he never came up with his plan.

Valentine's Day. The day of love. While in elementary school it was always a tradition everyone brings cards and candy for his whole class, but this wasn't elementary anymore.

This was Jr. High, he had multiple classes with many other classmates. This time it was bring stuff for those you care about. And there was only one person he was thinking about. Star Butterfly.

His "arch enemy"/ crush. Now the 2 months Sol been at the school he managed to make 2 good friends, Ferguson and Alfonzo. Those were the boys he would hang with. He later learned Star did have a small group of friends herself.

But heaven knows when Star and Sol would ever collide into each other, there be a big commotion. Normally everyone in the school would just roll their eyes and call Star crazy or weird.

But when rumors spread that the new kid managed to beat up the school's bully, Lars, like he was nothing and played along with Star, no one dared insult her when he was around. They just minded their own business and kept going to wherever they needed to be.

Star and Sol even had one class together. It was the last class of their day and the most inconvenient, Physical Education. The two were always so competitive, needing to prove that one was better than the other.

But today, Sol had something else planned then fighting Star. He actually wanted to give her a cute card that he made, along with a small heart shaped box of chocolates he snuck into the grocery cart when he went shopping with his parents.

Luckily they never noticed it and Sol managed to hide it for the week. Now was the day he was going to give it to her. But he was far beyond nervous. After the first dy they met, Sol was never nervous around Star.

He enjoyed the time they spent fighting and sharing each other's imagination. But this was the first time he was going to present a gift to a girl he really liked. So, his heart was pounding ever since he got up.

"What should I wear", Sol asked himself as he was looking through his closet, going to multiple pieces of clothing per second. But most of Sol's clothes were sweats and tank tops. That was all he ever wore.

Stuff he can be comfortable in and fight whenever he needed to. But today he wanted to look more formal. But Sol wasn't the best at choosing clothes to look formal in.

He ended up finding a nice pair of black jeans, and red short sleeves button up shirt, and even found a black tie hidden in the very back of his closet He then also found a pair of black dress up shoes that he hadn't worn in months.

Sol went to his bathroom to see how he looked. He was actually proud of the way he turned out to be. It wasn't his style, but he good bear with it for the day.

Now was the mission to get out of the house to make the bus before his parents see him. He poked his head out of the bathroom, the coast was clear. He creep down the stairs of his house, still didn't see or even hear his parents around.

That's when he decided to book it! He ran straight to his front door, his backpack was already there so he can grab it and leave. Right when Sol grabbed the door knob and was about to turn it, "Good morning sweetie", his mother called out to from behind.

Sol shut his eyes, angry at himself for not moving fast enough to escape. He turned around, accepting the fact he got caught, "Good morning mom", he said. Mrs. Diaz looked at her son, a huge smile began to form.

"My, don't you look so handsome today!", she said walking towards Sol and wrapping him into his arms. Mrs. Diaz didn't get the chance to see her son dress formal a whole lot so she treasured any moment she could get to see him the way he looked.

"Let me be the first to give you a kiss before all those other girls do", she said kissing her son on his cheeks. "MOM!", Sol complained.

He managed to escape his mom's arms and wipe his cheek. "Mom, I'm not kissing any girl today he said walking towards the door again. Mrs. Diaz just kept smiling, "What about this girl named Star?", she asked.

That made Sol freeze again, but this time he was filled with worry and fear. Did he just hear his mom say Star's name? Not once has he ever mentioned her around his parents and he guaranteed that he ever say her name to them.

He looked at his mom, "Wh.. how do you know about Star?", Sol asked. His mother just shook her head with a smile, then pulled out two objects she was hiding behind her back. Sol examined the objects, one was a card.

It was colored in a bright red color and in the center was a golden star… with the name Star in the center. Sol wanted to die right there and then. It was card he made! Which mean the other object was… it was the box of chocolates he was hiding all week!

"You left these on the living room when you were watching your cartoon last night", Mrs. Diaz said. Sol thought about it and then wanted to slap himself. He remembered what happened.

He was going to put them in his backpack after he finished doing his final touches on the card, but DBZ was on and he completely forgot to put them away. Sol had to do the walk of shame to grab them from his mom and the back towards the door.

Mrs. Diaz just let out a giggle at her son. "Good Luck with Star", she said in a teasing tone. Sol just let out a loud grunt as he closed the door.

The bus ride was the quietest it ever been. It seemed like he wasn't the only one that was trying to prepare himself to give a gift away. All the boys were dressed up in nice shirts and were just quiet.

Even the girls wore dresses, everyone seemed to be nervous on how the day would go. And to Sol it wasn't the best start.

Sol seen Star many time throughout the day. He would always see her in the morning in front of the school where they had a small little fight before the bell would ring, and then they would pass through each other when it was time to go to their next class.

For lunch Sol never knew what would happen, sometimes he be with his two pals, Ferguson and Alfonzo. And other times he has another battle with Star. And then he deals with her for P.E and then have yet another fight for a few minutes while they both wait for either Sol to go home or one of Star's parents to pick her up.

And that was usually how Sol's day went at school. And he was happy with it. But when the bus made it to the school's parking lot, and he got out the bus, he knew he couldn't face Star today.

There she was in front of school alongside one of her friends she calls Ponyhead. Star wore a cute Red dress with pink leggings along with red small heals that had a heart on the tip of both shoes.

Plus, she had a headband that had two hearts sticking out, Sol's heart was pounding really heavily from just the fact how beautiful she looked to him, there was no way he could give her the gifts without his heart ripping out of his chest.

Sol decided to use the long route to go to his class and try to avoid Star. Sol was never afraid of anything, how was it that this girl made Sol feel this nervous!?

His first class went by fast, "Okay, I'm gonna do it, I'm just gonna walk up to her, give her the card and chocolates, and walk away! I can do this", Sol told himself walking to his next class.

Sol then turned the corner where his class was and there she was, walking towards him. Sol froze up for a few seconds, before running the other direction taking the unnecessary long route to his class. He couldn't do it.

And that's what Sol did for his next two classes so he wouldn't encounter Star. But sadly, he sat right between two of her best friends during his fourth period. Ponyhead and Janna.

Janna was somewhat of a creepy girl, some would say weird but Sol just called her creepy. Always liking to flirt and mess with Sol. And Ponyhead was the complete opposite.

She didn't really like Sol, she was usually always rude to him calling him names and also messing with him with her partner Janna. Why did you get caught in the middle of them!

Sol was careful going to his class, he didn't see Star at all, but when he entered the room he just wished he did. "My my look at you Sol! All dressed up for Star I see", Janna yelled, causing all the other kids to look at Sol, causing him to turn into a light reddish color.

He walked to his seat and just sat down, trying to hide his face in his arms. It was quiet at first, which made Sol even more worried at what was going on. "What's this?", Janna said, causing Sol to lift his head to see what she was talking about.

His face turned even more red to see that her and Ponyhead were reading the card that he made. "He snatched it from her hands and placed it back into his bag. "Wow, don't you know its rude to snatch things from people Sol", Janna questioned.

Sol started to get annoyed, "Says the person who doesn't respect people's privacy!" Sol said. Janna just shrugged, "We were gonna see it eventually so better now the after you give it to Star", Ponyhead said.

Sol opened his mouth, about to question them. But he knew it be better to just be quiet and not give them more attention. "You know you better do it soon, she's starting to think that her "Arch Enemy" is actually scared of her", Janna mocked him.

"I'm not scared of anyone Janaa!", Sol said. Ponyhead just gave him a smirk, "So why have you been walking around the whole school every time to get to one of your classes?", Ponyhead asked.

Sol was trapped. "A… warrior always needs to exercise! More cardio", Sol said. He then gave a weak smile to try to cover his lie. Janna gave him a unamused look, "Cardio… in a dress up shirt?", Janna said.

Sol didn't even answer. He knew how dumb he sounded. "Okay okay, I'll give it to her! Just… promise you won't say anything!", Sol demanded. Both Ponyhead and Janna looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Yah, sure… whatever". Sol let out a sigh of relief. He now just had to prepare himself for this. And luckily his class teacher let the students have a free day, so that gave Sol all class period to get ready.

Next was lunch, he was ready to complete his plan. He first sat at the table he usually ate at with Ferguson and Alfonzo. The two talked about what girl gave them gifts and who they might have a chance with.

Sol wasn't listening thou. He was focused on one thing and he couldn't lose his concentration. Once the lunch period was over, the school's security let the kids out to the field and black top.

Sol made his way to the field with his two pals and hanged around the monkey bars the school had. Ferguson and Alfonzo use that time to scan the area to see any girls alone they might have a shot at. Sol however was looking for one girl in particular.

But he didn't have any luck. He looked all over the school's field. It shouldn't be that hard to find Star, no one had long blonde hair like her. "FINALLY I SEE YOU!", Sol jumped back at the voice only to see Star behind him with Janna and Ponyhead.

Star was about to speak but froze at the sight at Sol. She has never seen him dress in any other clothes except his sweats and tank, so seeing him dress so formal made blush a little seeing how cute he was, luckily her heart stickers were able to hide it a little.

"H.. Hi" Sol managed to say, snapping Star back into reality. "I was starting to think you were scared and hiding from me! Finally ready to admit defeat?!", Star asked. Marco thought maybe the best way to give her his gift was to play along.

He gave her a smirk, "A Sayian never admits defeat! But today, I wish not to fight… but to… give you something", Sol said.

Star's eyes were full of confusion. She had no idea what was going on. Sol reached inside his backpack, but before he could pull out his gift Star pointed her wand at him. "Wait, this is a trick! Your trying to use a weapon on me!", Star stated.

Sol's gave her a serious look, "A Sayian Warrior does not use cheap tactics and to trick someone or use a weapon. It harms our pride to use such tricks! As of now I truly bring you a gift", Sol said pulling out the card and chocolates.

Star put her wand down and stared at what he had in his hands, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "For as today is a special day, I bring you this gift, warrior to warrior", Sol said.

Sol extended his arms giving her his gift. Star slowly reached and took them. She observed them with caution as if they were to hurt her. She then looked up at Sol, doing her best to say something.

She was definitely blushing hard now, Star felt it. "S…Sol..I..", Star was trying to say something but couldn't. Sol saw Star's loss of words cute and gave her a smile. Unfortunately, being so focused on Star and Star being focused on Sol they both failed to see Janna and Ponyhead had plans of they own to "heat things up".

Janna managed to sneak behind star and Ponyhead behind Sol. Janna then began to count down with her fingers from three. But it wasn't till she was at one when Sol noticed her. "What ar…", Janna then pushed Star into Sol and Ponyhead tripped Sol while he was moving backwards, causing him to fall back with Star in his arms.

Sol grabbed on Star so he could take the blow and she be okay. But Star's head was at the same level as his so when they met the ground, their face slammed into each other, making their lips meet.

They stayed like that for about 5 seconds before Star shoot up from him and stood there. "I…I uhhh… accept your gift!", and took running away. Sol just stood laying on the ground.

He just kissed Star Butterfly, his first kiss, and it wasn't even a short one. It was a long kiss and their lips were pressed on each other pretty good. Sol was lost in his own mind. Sol stayed like that for the rest of lunch and slowly walked to his next class, showing no emotion at all.

Millions of thoughts were racing through Sol's head, he still couldn't believe that he kissed Star. That was the last thing that would happen today. He thought a meteor crashing on earth was more of a chance then kissing his crush.

But it happened, the more he thought about it the more Sol was blushing. And he stood like that for the rest of the class. Red and clueless what was going on around hm.

Sol wasn't ready for his last class. He couldn't face Star on what just happened. He went to the boy's locker room and got dressed into his PE attire, and then went to the spot his class met and waited patiently.

The class went by pretty fast, the teacher decided to let everyone play two games of dodgeball and call it a day, but Sol couldn't play. He was the first one out in both games. He just wasn't concentrated. He even noticed Star wasn't playing the game.

She just stood in the corner of her team and just stood there, waiting to get hit. And that was PE, everyone headed to their locker room and got dressed and was free to leave home.

Sol decided not to wait for Star and began to head for the gate to leave school grounds. "DIAZ, WAIT!", Sol turned around to see Star running towards him. 'Uh no" was the only thing Sol was thinking.

She stopped right in front of him, rubbing the side of her arm. "So, even though I will destroy you one day, I never got a chance to give you my full gratitude for the gifts you gave to me… so… Sol Diaz, I thank you", she said giving Sol a little bow.

Sol was stunned but happy at the same time. He thought Star would never wanna speak to him again! "Uh… it was nothing", Sol said closing his eyes and giving her a bow.

When he opened his eyes, he faced a Star that was holding something of her own. She was holding out a heart shape chocolate box, almost looked just like the one he got her but was a light pink color, along with a card of her own.

Sol's eyes widened and the looked at Star, that was clearly blushing, her whole face was a pink- reddish color.

"Like you said, Warrior to warrior. But this does not mean I'll stop trying to destroy you. Our battle continues tomorrow!", Star said.

Sol took the gifts and looked at them in awe. He then looked back at Star and gave her a smile, "Thank you Princess, and yes, I'll be ready for your magic tomorrow!", Sol said. And like that the magical princess went running to wait for her parents and Sol headed home.

HE enjoyed his quiet walk home, enjoying the sweet taste of the chocolates that Star had given him.

Star entered his home to see his parents in the living room. His mother looked at him and smiled, "Hi sweetheart how was yo…", she noticed the candy and card he was holding, "What's that Sol?", She said with a huge grin.

Sol turned red and quickly tried to hide his gift behind his back, "It…It's nothing. And like I said! I didn't kiss any girl today", he shouted. Mr. Diaz then joined the conversation, "Mijo, no one asked if you kissed any girl".

Sol was burning, he sprinted full speed towards his room and shut the door. Mrs. Diaz let a little laugh looking at her husband, "I told you he have his first kiss today!", she said proudly.

Back at Soul's room he was laying on his bed, happily reading the card Star had given him for about the 100th time already. It was the color red, along with a heart in the middle with his name in the center.

 _Even though you're my mortal enemy,_

 _This is a gift from one warrior to another,_

 _Maybe one day we can combine our power_

 _To be an unstoppable force together_

 _But I hope you like my gift on this day_

 _Happy Valentine's Day_


	7. Chapter 6: Solarweek 1 (New Wand)

A/N: Hello Everyone, so here's day three of Solarweek. So, I've been plotting a new story and I'm almost ready to start writing. Not gonna give to many spoilers, but let's just say a certain princess is actually gonna be a queen. Haha yah that's a super small hint but I know a lot of you are gonna like it when I release it. So anyway, enjoy this story and I'll see you all for Day 4!

Solarweek 1 (New Wand)

It was a sunny Friday afternoon in Echo Creek. Everyone was excited for the weekend that was coming up, getting to go home and enjoy their two days of rest. Well… almost everyone.

"GET BACK HERE SAYIAN!", Star Butterfly had yelled as she was chasing her mortal enemy around the school. Sol was enjoying himself, laughing as he was being chased, "Just give it up Princess, with my speed you have no chance to catch me!", Sol yelled.

The two young kids were running around the hallways of the school, cutting corners, running around the field, shooting imaginary magical spells and energy blasts at each other. As they were sprinting Sol cut a corner and then stopped in his tracks, he had a little plan up his sleeves.

He squatted down and tried to hide as close and low to the corner of the wall as he could. He prayed that his plan would work, if it didn't… well Star was easily going to be able to catch him.

Star then ran by the corner, passing Sol. She didn't even see the boy that was hiding. Sol grew a smile, his planned worked.

Star stopped running as she was confused, how could she have lost Sol! "There is no way that Sayian could increase his speed by that much!", She told herself, tapping her wand at her head to think.

Sol covered his mouth doing the best not to laugh as he slowly got up from his hiding spot. Star had no idea that Sol was creeping up behind her.

Sol was now in position, and waited for the perfect moment to complete his attack. Star just had raised her arms, getting ready to do a pout, Sol saw the opportunity and wrapped his arms under her armpits and placed his hands behind her head.

"FULL NELSON!", Sol yelled. Star had done a small yelp at the attack as it did frighten her a little. She then turned her head as far as she could to only see a smirking Sol.

She realized that she had just been tricked and feel into a trap. "NOOO!", Star tried to escape but with Sol's strength and even the move itself was impossible to escape from. She needed to think of a way out, and fast.

"Are you finally ready to admit defeat Princess?!", Sol teased. Star turned to face his and realized she still had her wand in her wand, a smirk formed on her face, "I shall never be defeated by the likes of you!", She said, twisting her wand so the front can face Sol's face.

He saw what she was doing but it was too late, "HEART CRAVING LOVE STRUCK", Star yelled. Sol let go of Star and back pedaled a little to play as he just had been hit in the face by one of Star's spells.

But Sol couldn't see where he was going until he bumped into some, Sol thought it was a teacher since it was a Friday and all the other students would never stay after school. Sol was just about to turn around and apologized, but he was then attack, someone had put him in a chokehold.

"Hello Loser!". Sol's eye filled with annoyance. He turned his head around just see half of a bald head kid with an evil grin on his face, "Let me go Lars!", Sol demanded.

Lars grip just got tighter around Sol's neck, "I told you new kid, no one messes with Lars!". Sol knew what to do in the situation, he just needed to elbow Lar's a few times in the gut and he would be free, but right when he was about too, "Release him!".

Sol looked forward to see that Star was full speed charging at Lars. She had anger in her eyes, "Star wai..", Sol tried to tell Star that he could handle it but she already had a battle scream. Lar released one of arms from Sol's neck.

"Mind you own business!", Lars managed to push Star back pretty hard. She fell on her behind, but her grip on her wand loosen, and her wand was sent flying.

"NOOO!", both Sol and Star yelled at the same time. When the wand landed on the ground, the handle of the wand split from the bell, breaking it.

Star's face was devastated, her heart was broken at the sight. Sol was full of anger, he kicked Lars on his shin causing him to let go of him, and then started to jab him on the face multiple times before Lar's fell to the ground himself.

Sol wanted to do way more, but Star was in his mind. He grabbed Lars by his shirt collar and pulled him up to his face, "DON'T MOVE!", Sol warned him, then rushing to Star.

She was on her knees, but holding both pieces of her broken wand, her eyes had tears forming, "Looks like… I failed. Evil won… you win. Just... get it over with and finish me off!", Star said shutting her eyes and opening her arms accepting her fate.

Sol saw how said she was. He couldn't handle it, he extended his hand but instead of saying a blast, "Take my hand", he said. Star opened her eyes to see he was offering help getting up.

She was full of confusion, she put the handle of her wand in her other hand and then slowly grabbed Sol's hand. He helped her up, but Star had no clue why! "W…Why are you helping me Sayian, why don't you just finish me while you can!?", She asked him.

Sol still played his act, "A Sayian does not use such advantages as that, If I'm going to beat you, it's going to be when you are at full power!", He said giving her a little smile.

Star's eyes widened at what Sol just said, but the moment ended when Lars was trying to sneak away, but was making the loudest grunts getting up from the ground. Sol placed a hand on Star's shoulders and gave her one last smile.

"Go home Princess and rest…", he grabbed the two pieces from Star's hand, "And don't worry about this, I'll handle it", Sol said. Star was just stunned, "I…I..", she couldn't get a single word out, she just had a blank expression with a light pink blush.

"Now… I gotta go take care of another enemy of mine, we'll continue or battle Monday!", Sol said taking off to chase Lars. And it didn't take long, He only managed to turn two corners before Sol caught him. With no warning or anything, Sol pushed him into the ground.

"What the!?", Lars yelled. When he turned around, his face immediately changed from angry to worry. Sol walked and stood over Lars. He grabbed him by his shirt another time and pulled him in, "Listen, I already warned you once, you stay away from Star! If I EVER see you even near her, your gonna regret ever meeting her and me!", Sol threw his head to ground.

Sol began to walk past his to head home, "It's no wonder why you defend her, you're as big a loser as she is!", Lars said. Sol was full of anger! "Now listen here Lars! Star is an amazing, cute and wonderful girl! You better think about my warning next time you think you should mess with her!", Sol said.

He punched Lars one last time, making him cry and run away. Sol did a prideful nod and continue to walk home, ready for the project he was about to complete. Little did he know a certain girl was hiding around a corner, watching and listening to everything.

"Did Sol just call me…... cute?", Star was blushing furiously. Star let out a big smile, "Looks like my spell worked", she said as she skipped away.

Sol spent the walk home observing Star's wand and looking at a way he can attached the handle back to the bell. So, there was just a small piece of wood from the handle that was sticking out from the bell.

And the handle was still perfect, maybe if he cut the tip of the handle that broke off and straighten it and then cut a small hole in the bell, he be able to stick it in perfectly. It was a great plan!

Once Sol got home he immediately headed to his shed that he had in his back yard. It's where all the tools were kept and it was also the perfect working environment.

Sol got to work, luckily Sol's dad had every single tool someone can imagine. It made everything easier, no needing to get out of the shed to get something.

So, he took a seat in a desk that was in the shed and placed the wand down. First what he needed to do was cut the small piece of the handle off the bell. Sol searched around and was able to find a small hand saw, just perfect for the job.

With all his concentration, he slowly began to cut the piece off, he needed to get as close as he could to the bell without messing it up. After he cut the piece, Sol then grab a piece of sand paper and started to file the remaining parts of handle to make it even.

The next step was to cut the broken tip of the handle, luckily that was the easiest part to do. Sol was able to just cut the tip off and he was done.

Now was the challenging part, he had to use a drill saw bit, a tool that cuts perfect circles into wood, and cut a circle in the right spot. Now he only had one shot at this and one shot only. If he messed up the whole wand would be ruin and he let down Star.

Sol traced a circle from the hand right at the center below the bell and then slowly aligned the drill. "Careful…. Careful", Sol whispered to himself. He couldn't be a centimeter off or the wand wouldn't look symmetrical and obviously wouldn't feel the same.

Sol took one last deep breath, "Careful", he was about to engage, but was startled as the shed door was slammed opened. "There you are sweetheart!", it was his mother.

Sol first put the drill down and looked at the wand, making sure he didn't damage it. To his luck he didn't, after letting out a sigh he then turned to his mom, "MOM, I could've messed up Star's wand!", Sol explained.

Mrs. Diaz looked at what Sol was doing and just couldn't help but smile. "Aww, fixing your little girlfriends wand! How cute!", she said. Sol couldn't help but blush at his mom's choice of words.

"Mom, S… Star's not my girlfriend, this bully broke her wand and I'm just fixing it!", Sol yelled. Mrs. Diaz just laughed at her blushing son. She didn't want to disrupt him from fixing his future girlfriends wand, "Okay, also a little advice. Give it a fresh paint job, she'll probably be so happy shell give you a kiss", Mrs. Diaz said teasing Sol and quickly leaving before Sol can say anything!

Sol was about to yell, but right when he opened his mouth, what Mrs. Diaz actually said stuck into his head. "Probably… give me.. a.. kiss?", he whispered to himself. He looked around the shed and to his surprised saw many different paint cans in the corner that he didn't notice at first.

"A kiss", Sol felt his face heat up, but couldn't help but give a small smile at the thought. "Well, first fix, then paint", that was the mission.

Sol managed to perfectly cut the hole perfectly, he then inserted some glue in th the whole and the applied more on the tip of the handle, and then placed it in the hole and allowed the glue to dry.

He applied one more layer of glue around edges that was connecting the handle and bell together just for extra support. He felt accomplished at his work. Now just time to paint it. Sol peaked up and looked out the window, only too see that it was night time.

Sol had spent the whole day fixing the wand, he wasn't even paying attention to time. Sol decided to continue his work tomorrow, he had two more days anyway to finish. It was time to rest up. "Star's gonna love it", he told himself as he walked out the shed.

It was now Monday morning, Sol was walking to school, holding Star's fixed and fresh painted wand. Sol had spent all weekend painting the wand.

It wasn't hard for him, it was just so time consuming. There were so many details he had to be careful of, not getting paint on other parts of the wand. But in the end, he was super proud of his work.

When Sol got to school, he started to look for Star, usually she was somewhere in the field or blacktop, where the two would usually fight before school had started.

But to his surprise, he just saw Star standing against one of the hallway walls, alone and looking down. It was time to show her his work. Sol walked towards her and stopped just close of enough where Star wouldn't see his feel.

He held up the wand pointing it at Star, "Princess!", Sol said firmly. Star looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of the wand. She then looked at Sol who had a smirk on his face, but once he saw Star's face, it change to a friendly grin, he flipped the wand and catching it at the bell, then giving her the handle.

"Sol…", Star said has she grabbed the wand and looked at it in awe. "Sol… it's… BEAUTIFUL!", Star yelled, her voice full of joy! "You fixed it! The handle is perfect! And the paint, it looks brand new!", Star was just jumping with excitement from seeing her new wand.

She then looked at Sol, "Thank you! Looks like my love spell worked after all!". Sol went from happiness to confusion. "Love spell?", he asked.

Star gave him a smirk, "Yup, I casted a love spell when you had me in a full nelson. What other reason would you do all this for me, you're my mortal enemy, enemies don't do stuff like this for each other", Star said.

Sol started to think about it. It then hit him, the spell that Star used, "Heart Craving Love Struck". Sol was stuck into his thoughts until Star called out to him. "Sol, I said I realeased you from the spell, it's the least I could do for your help", Star said.

Sol was stunned, but maybe this was a perfect opportunity to flirt with Star. He started to walk closer to Star. "Sol…", she said, having no clue what he was doing. Sol didn't answer, he just kept getting closer, causing Star to back up until she was pinned against the hallway wall.

Sol then placed his hand near her face, leaning against the wall and getting his face as close as he can to hers. "W.. What are you doing Sayian?", Star asked. Sol was practically centimeters away from Star's face, which was starting to turn to a reddish color.

Sol grew a grin, "You can't get rid of me that easily butterfly. A spell that powerful isn't gonna be removed that simple. Seems like your stuck with me like this for a while till it wears out", He said placing his other hand against her cheek softly.

Star was burning. But she couldn't let her mortal enemy she her like this, if the spell was stuck on him, then she was gonna make him suffer. She grabbed Sol by his shirt and spun him around, reversing each other's position. Now Sol, was pinned.

"Wha..?", Sol asked. Star tried her best to give him her cutest smile, "Well Sol, then looks like your gonna have to suffer the real effects of the spell", She said, softly scratching the tip of Sol's chin with her finger.

Sol's heart was pounding. His own plan backfired at he had nowhere to run with Star pinning him against the wall. She then grabbed his chin and lowered his head a little.

Star then planted a small kiss on the tip of Sol's nose. Sol felt as if he was having a heart attack right there and then! "I…I…uhhh I think the spell's broken…", Sol said softly.

Star let out a little giggle. "Good, because I can't have my mortal enemy falling in love with me!", Star said. Sol's legs felt as if they were about to stop working. He just slid on the wall, falling to a sitting position, which made Star giggle yet again.

She pointed her new wand at Sol, "Now be ready Sol Diaz, as our battle continues at lunch!", she then ran off, leaving Sol sitting there, motionless.

"SOL!", Ferguson and Alfonzo yelled both running towards him. "Dude, you alright? We saw everything? What happened?", the two boys started throwing questions at Sol.

It took a few more moments before Sol came back to reality and looking at his two friends blankly.

"I… I think I just got out flirted by Star"


	8. Chapter 7: Solarweek 1 (Wingman)

A/N: So here's Day 4, I know I'm a little late, and come back in a few hours, I'll have day 5 posted as well. I know this is a shorter story then what I'm used to writing but I had trouble coming up with a big plot, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Solarweek 1 (Wingman)

Everything seemed normal around the field of Echo Creek Jr. High. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out with the perfect shade of clouds. It wasn't too hot and had just the right amount of fresh air during the lunch period for the kids.

Everyone was having fun, enjoying their break…except for one princess. "WHERE IS HE!?", Star butterfly said looking for her mortal enemy.

Star had not seen Sol all day, and according to Ponyhead and Janna, he wasn't even in class. "Star, we told you. Sol's not here today", Janna said in annoyance.

Star didn't wanna believe it, she just felt… empty without Sol. For some weird reason, she needed him. She kept looking around, hoping that he would see him somewhere.

But there was no luck. She was just ready to give up for the day and admit Sol wasn't here today, but then she saw two boys that were familiar to her.

"Ferguson and Alfonzo!", Star saw the two boys talking to a pair of girls. If there would be anyone that knew where Sol was it would be those two! They were the one always accompanying him when she was battling him.

She sprinted to them, completely leaving Janna and Ponyhead behind, "YOU TWO!", Star yelled, having the two boys and girls look at her. Girls just took off, causing the boys to look disappointed and then annoyed at Star.

When Star arrived, they gave Star a glare, "Star, we were so close at scoring with those two! What gives?". Star ignored that part since she didn't wanna argue with the two. "Look, Ill owe you guys later, but right now I gotta know, where is SOL!?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, "Sol, he's sick", Alfonzo said. "What do you mean he's sick!?", Star questioned. Something so simple as getting sick seemed impossible to Star.

"Star, just like Alfonzo said, he's sick. He didn't come today", Ferguson said. Star just looked at them in disbelief for a few seconds until she decided to accept it, "Okay… when will he return", Star asked.

They both were thinking for a moment, "Well, he did say it wasn't anything serious… so he could be back tomorrow", Alfonzo said. Star formed a small smile. If he was gonna be back tomorrow, then she could wait.

"Well, if it's one day then I'll be find", Star said. The two boys looked at one another gave each other a smirk and then looked at Star, causing her to have a concern look on her face. "Star… do you like Sol!?", the boys said together, teasing her.

Star was not expecting that, causing her to be loss of words and start blushing furiously. "I…I… don't know what you're talking about!", Star crossed her arms and looked away from the boys to hide her blushing.

That alone answered the boys questioned, causing them to both have huge grins on their face! "Star and Sol, sitting in a tree, G", The boys started to sing, getting the attention of other kids around them.

Star noticed that and quickly placed her hands on both of the boy's mouth, "OKAY! I do have a little crush on him, just be quiet!", Star said taking her hands off their lips and crossing her arms yet again. Ferguson gave her a smirk, "A "little" crush?

She uncrossed her arms and gave them a death stare, "FINE! A huge crush! But he can't know that!", Star told them. The two boys looked at each other again in confusion, "But why not?"

Star still glaring at them, "Because, he is my mortal enemy, he cannot know that I like him!", Star said. Her expression turning into a sad one. The two boys noticed how Star let out a small sad face, Ferguson placed his hand on her shoulders, as he knew if Sol found out that the two boys made Star sad he clearly would be angry at the two.

"Hey look Star, if you promise to never, and I mean never, come to use while were talking to girls again" "And get Janna to stop flirting with me", Alfonzo added, "We'll see if we can get that… uh.. is it Sayian? Yah, get that Sayian to turn good!", Ferguson said.

Star's eyes glowed up! "R… really?", Star said. She grew a huge smile, "Yah, we can try", Alfonzo said. Happiness filled Star. Maybe she does have a chance to be with her crush! "Thank you guys!", Star told the two hugging them.

"Now remember your part, no…". "Yah yah, no going up to you guys when you guys are talking to girls", Star interrupted them. "And get Janna to leave me alone!" Alfonzo added. Star waved at them, "Got it, thank you guys!", Star said running off.

Star's day went from feeling empty to being filled with joy. "I'll be ready for you tomorrow Diaz!"

Meanwhile with the two boys, "So… how long you give it?", Ferguson asked? "Oh, defiantly by summer time, those two love each other", Alfonzo said.

"well, we know their definitely gonna get married in the future so, you better get used to Janna since that's one of Star's best friends", Ferguson laughed.

"Please don't remind me!"


	9. Chapter 8: Solarweek 1 (Fighting)

A/N: So here's day 5. For time reasons and the fact I couldn't plot anything, I'm skipping Day 6 and going to day 7 for tomorrow. "Solcrushed". So, it's supposed to be angst. It's gonna be hard for me since I don't enjoy that sort of writing but it must happen. So be ready… you'll need it.

Solarweek 1 (Fighting)

Saturday mornings, one of the best times for kids. The day where their mini break begins from the horrible prison they call school.

There are no teachers, no homework, no test! The morning where they can sleep in, watch cartoons, and not have to worry about a thing. "SUPER NARWHAL BLAST!" …. Unless you were Sol Diaz and your mortal enemy somehow found out where you lived and was now fighting you in your front lawn.

Sol woke up expecting to watch his favorite show, DBZ, he ran downstairs from his room and prepared himself a bowl of his favorite cereal, then making his way to the living. As he was eating, his parents had told him that they be running some errands and asked him to take out the trash when he was done eating, and that's exactly what he did.

While walking out the front door to his trashcan, he noticed a very familiar figure walking down his street, she had a light blue skirt one along with white legging. She had a redhead band on and was carrying a purple wand. Wait… a wand!

"SOL DIAZ!", it was Star! Sol was so stunned that he just dropped the bag of trash in his hands. He couldn't believe that Star was in front of him, at his own house on a Saturday morning!

"W… what? How do you know where I live!?" Sol asked. Star was now in front of his house, standing right in front of his pathway. "You see Sol, I thought about something yesterday after our fight after school, what if I take you down at your home! I might finally be able to turn you good if I defeat you in your own territory!", Star said.

Sol looked down at the fact that he was still in his jam jams, he wasn't ready to fight. But he realized that Star's comment didn't answer his question. "Star… that doesn't answer what I asked", Sol said.

Star let out an annoyed sigh, "I followed you home yesterday, so now Sayain..." "WHAT!?", Sol didn't wanna believe what he just heard but wanted to confirm he heard Star right. "I shall take you out right here, right now!", Star said in a warrior tone, completely ignoring Sol's loud yell.

Sol gave Star a worried look, "Can I at least change my clothes?", Sol asked. Star face turned serious, "So you can go and take refuge, never! I will defeat you right here, right now! SUPER NARWHAL BLAST!", Star shouted.

Marco dove out of the way, doing a summersault and getting back to his feet. "Looks like I better end this quick princess!", he extended his hand, "Big bang attack", unleashing an energy blast.

Star quickly dodged it, then decided to sprint full speed at Sol, going for an attack. "Rainbow Fist Punch!", Star casted another spell, Sol dodged it again, but now Star jumped into the air at Sol going for a kick.

Sol managed to block Star's kick, but felt pain in his arm as doing so. He rubbed the spot where Star had kicked and faced her. He couldn't help but smile, "You've been getting stronger", Sol said.

Star let out a proud smile, after fighting Sol for months her strength has definitely gone up. Sol then got into his fighting stance, "Bring it on princess!", Sol would never hit Star! He always made sure to take it easy, and throw punches which she can block.

Even thou Star was going all out, he knew Star was just playing, plus until now he never felt pain from Star's attacks. So now he had to do his best to dodge.

"Sweet Strawberry Blaster!", Star caught Marco off guard with the spell, he threw himself back as he got hit. Sol looked up to see a Star jumping into the air, her foot getting ready to slam into him.

"AHH", Marco let out a scream as he rolled out of the way. Just in time as Star's shoe slammed into the ground. Marco quickly got up and had to dodge another kick of Star's. She was serious today, but Sol was having the time of his life.

Sol went on the offense, throwing his own punches and kicks at a speed and power that Star could dodge and wouldn't get hurt.

Sol managed to get a grip on Star and lifted her in the air, but instead of slamming her to the ground, he placed her gently. He then took a few steps back giving him some room. He gathered his hands together and put them to his side.

"GALICK GUN…" Sol yelled, charging his energy blast as Star got up to her feet. She saw that Sol had a blast charging in his hands. She quickly tried to use her wand to counter he attack. "FIRE!", but it was too late.

Sol had extended his arms, unleashing his blast. Star had thrown herself backwards as she got hit. Sol let out a pride full stance as he saw that Star was getting up from the ground, then the two began to have a stare down.

No emotion, no sudden moves, it has become that serious. Both Star and Sol were waiting, who was gonna make the first move. The intensity was in the air.

Suddenly both kids moved at the same moment, Star extending her wand, Sol bringing his hands together and unleashing his power.

"DAGGER CRYSTAL HEART ATTACK" "FINAL BURST CANON!". Both kids held their position as to see whose blast was powerful. "Give up Butterfly, your magic cannot match my power!", Sol hand yelled.

Star then played as if Sol was out powering her. She had jumped out of the way to dodge the blast that was coming her way. "HAHA, ready to admit defeat this time Princess", Sol yelled.

Star got up to her feet and began to wipe the dirt of her skirt and then faced Sol. She grew a small smile. A smile that Sol thought was extremely cute, but also had a sense of worry.

"I must say Sol, your power as gone up, your energy blasts have never been able to overpower my spells", Star said, playing with her wand and started to walk a circular motion. Sol even began to walk, copying Star's moves.

"Well fighting you has gotten me stronger", Sol said. He just couldn't help but smile back. Star let out a giggle before stopping in her tracks. Sol stopped as well. Star pointed her wand at Sol.

"But if that's all the power you have then I'm sorry, but it's over!", Star said. Sol was just filled with confusion. "But… my blast overpowered yours. How am I over?", Sol asked.

Star then formed a cocky grin. "Well you see Sol, I have been practicing a very powerful spell. Learning how to master it! And it has become my most powerful spell I know. If I can complete the form right, it could have the power to destroy planets! So, you defiantly can't stop it", Star said.

She was proud of that. It was her secret weapon against Sol if he ever gotten too powerful. But she wasn't the only one with a game changer in this fight. Sol began to laugh. Which now mad Star worried.

"YOU DARE LAUGH!", Star asked. Sol then got serious and looked at Star. "You have yet to see my true power! If you think that my Final Burst Canon is my most powerful blast then you are mistaken Princess!", Sol said.

"W... What!" Star asked. Sol was proud. He was really into his character. "I have no need to lie princess, even I don't like using this blast since it uses too much energy", Sol went to look at his hands but noticed his pajama shirt was full of dirt.

"Aww, my jam jams!", Sol complained as he tried to wipe off the dirt. But that wasn't working. He just let out a sigh and started to unbutton his shirt.

"SOL, WHAT ARE YO…" Star started to yell, surprised at Sol's actions. But was completely stunned at seeing Sol shirtless. She was just amazed at how the fact that Sol had abs. "abbsss", she whispered to herself.

Sol placed his shirt on ground next to him and looked at the stunned Star. "Uh… Star? You okay?". Star snapped back into reality… sort of. "Abs… I MEAN ABS! I MEAN YES! Yes, I'm good!", Star managed to get out.

Sol couldn't help but let out a laugh and the now super red Star. "Stop laughing! See if you can handle the full power of my magic!" Star raised her wand into the air. Sol stopped laughing and got serious again.

He extended both arms to his side and began to charge up his attack! Star brought her wand towards her face. She did a light bow and then a spin pointing her wand at Sol.

Sol then extended both arms at Star, both had their blast ready. "FINAL FLASH!" "MEGA EXPLOSIVE CRYSTAL LASER" as both kids unleashed their attack.

Both were grunting as they were both trying to overpower the other. ITS TO MUCH", Sol yelled. "ITS GONNA BLOW", Star yelled and then the two kids threw themselves back as if there was an explosion.

Sol managed to get up first before Star could. He ran to her and stood above her proudly as he thought he won. Star looked up and couldn't help but blush as the sun gave Sol a new level of cuteness as the shine reflect off his face and body.

"Looks like I win today princess!" Sol proudly said. Star snapped after hearing Sol saying that, she looked around and managed to see an escape. "Not today Sayian!", she kicked Sols legs causing him to fall backwards.

Star got up quickly and sat on his lap so Sol had no chance to get up. She held her wand right at his face. "Evil shall never win as long as I'm… here", Sol couldn't help but let out a little smile seeing Star.

How cute she looked with the sun's light. It made him blush furiously, but that made Star blush even harder, she couldn't even finish the rest of her speech.

At that moment, a car pulled into Sol's driveway. Sol looked at the car, "Oh no", he whispered. As the car parked and the door opened, Sol's parents came out. "How cute Sol, is that the little girl you play with at school?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

Both kids quickly got up and stood at attention. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, my names Star Butterfly", Star said with a smile and a wave. Both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked at each other and smiled, as they finally meeting the girl their son was crushing on.

Sol then stepped in, "Well, that was fun Star. I'm sure you have to go home, so I'll see you in school!". "Nonsense, Star your welcome to come in for snacks and watch cartoons if you like", Mr. Diaz said.

Worried filled with Sol. "I would love to!", Star said full of joy, skipping along with Sol's parents entering their home. Sol let out a defeat look as he picked up his shirt.

He watched Star, how happy she was talking to his parents. He couldn't help but just have a smile.

"Maybe it'll be nice watching Dbz with someone for a change", he said as he walked to his front door.


	10. Chapter 9: Solarweek 1 (Solcrushed)

A/N: I hate writing angst. This story was hard for me. Just… be ready… :(

Solarweek 1 (Solcrushed)

Summertime, to a kid it's the most important part of the year. Three months of freedom, no reading any books, no homework, no studying, not a worry in the world. And after six months of school, Sol Diaz was ready for a good long break from it and spend it with his crush, Star Butterfly.

Recently, the two started hanging out more. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Diaz invited her into their house to hang out with Sol, the two became more than just mortal enemies. They started to become friends, best friends in matter of fact. Instead of fighting all the time during school and after school, they created a strong bond.

They started hanging out more and more often, even to the point where Star would go to Sol's house almost every Saturday. Sometimes they would still have their little battles but most of the time it became to a point where they just would hang out, watch cartoons, and even just have a serious talk as the young two were growing up and how they were going to face life together.

Sol planned to spend the whole summer with her, having fun and going on adventures. He was actually planning to visit her home so the two can spend more time with each other. But that was later in the summer.

"Aren't you excited Sol! Its SUMMER!", Star cheered. Sol let out a small laugh. "Of course I'm excited. Finally being free. Getting to enjoy a long break with my mortal enemy!", Sol said giving Star a small push.

"HEY!", Star yelled, pushing Sol back, laughing. "So, your coming over today, right?", Sol asked. Star's face lit up with joy. "Of course I am! I wouldn't miss beating your evil butt at Smash Bros. again!" Star mocked him.

Sol's face filled with annoyance, "You just got beginners luck! That's all!". Star had a proud face on, "I don't think winning fifty to one is just beginners luck Sol!", Star teased.

"Whatever, I'll get you today princess!", Sol said starting to spate from Star as he was walking home. "NEVER SAYIAN! NEVER", Star yelled in the distance as she went to wait for her parents.

"This is gonna be a summer I'm never gonna forget", Sol said to himself as he was walking to his home excited to finally be free from school and was expecting to hang out with Star in a few hours.

As he arrived home, he opened his door only to see his parents with boxes all around the living room and most of the furniture been gone.

Sol was surprised, but mostly confused what was happening. "Uh... Hey mom, hey Dad", Sol said. As both parents turn to see their son their expression grew and had a grin on their face. "Hello mijo, how was your last day of school", Mr. Diaz said.

Sol still very confused, "Uh... it was good. Star's gonna come over soon", Sol said. But his parents looked at each other and then look back at their son, "Aww sweetheart, it's very nice to see that your girlfriend has been coming over more often, it's always nice seeing her", Mrs. Diaz said.

Sol turned bright red from blushing over his mother's words, "MOM! Star's not my girlfriend", he yelled. Mrs. Diaz let out a little giggle, "Well then, hurry up and make her yours then, you like her, what's the problem?", Mrs. Diaz teased her son.

Sol had no words so he decided to quickly try change the subject to avoid starting a whole conversation about Star. He knew if given the chance they could go on and on about how cute the two were together and that just embarrassed Sol.

"So what's going on with all these boxes, it almost looks like we're moving", Sol joked around trying to do a fake laugh. "WE ARE!" His parents said together. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. It didn't hit Sol what his parents had just told him. "What?", Sol whispered.

"We found a wonderful home, it is much bigger than this one, and it was a deal. Way less than what we are paying now", Mr. Diaz said excitedly. But Sol was far from excited, he was filled with sadness, confusion, and sadness.

Mostly sadness as that his parents never brought up the subject of moving. Not even mentioning the slightest detail of moving. It seemed like they kept it a secret until now as how much they packed and moved already.

But what had hurt the most was that he be leaving his friends, he be leaving Star! "But we just moved here. What about my friends, what about Star!", Sol yelled, anger starting to take over his emotions.

His two parents looked at each other with worry now, "Mijo, were...", "NO! I'm not moving. I've been making a plan how I was gonna spend summer, moving isn't part of it. I'm not just gonna leave Star like that!", Sol interrupted his parents.

"But Sol, just listen to us for a moment, were..." "SOL!", Sol's parents were interrupted again by some mysteries voice that had yelled outside their home. Sol went to check outside the window, it was Star.

He turned to his parents, tears were starting to form, "I... I'll go tell her the news.", Sol said, full of sadness in his voice. He walked out the door before his parents could tell him anything else before he starts to lose his cool.

"How are they acting like this is a good thing!? Like if this isn't important to me?", Sol was thinking as he walked out. Star full of joy waved at him, "SOL!", she yelled excitedly as she ran to him and threw herself at him for a hug.

Sol was doing is absolute best and hide his emotions as he didn't want Star to worry. He hugged her back, "I thought you weren't going to be here for a few hours?", Sol asked her. "My parents told me they were busy with something and I should just go to your house", she said happily.

Sol was gonna miss how happy and full of joy Star was. Sol just couldn't handle the reality that he was leaving her. The though alone was sad and Sol never wanted to imagine that, but the reality was the he was leaving.

That's when Sol lost himself and started to tear up again. When they pulled away from each other, Star noticed his watery eyes and quickly got into protective mood. "Hey, what's wrong Sol? Are you okay!? Did someone hurt you!?" She asked.

Sol couldn't think of how to tell her. Just spill it out. Tell her gently. Sol looked into Star's eyes and saw how worried she was for him, only making it harder. "Maybe if I get into character, it'll be easier", he though.

"Star... I... I... you defeated me... I'm moving. I'm no longer going to bring evil to you or your kingdom", Sol managed to in his character act. Star's worried looked turn to a devastated, emotionless stare.

Her arms feel to her side, she loosen the grip of the hand that held her wand, causing it to fall out of her hand. "What?", star whispered.

Sol seeing on how Star's emotions changed so fast hurt him. He hated to see Star other then happy and now, he was the one that was putting her in pain. Sol now had tears falling on his face, "I'm moving!" He yelled.

That just confirmed what Star had hoped she heard what she wished she didn't. She felt as her heart ripped from the news. "But… it's summertime", Star said. Sol couldn't even keep eye contact at Star, just looking down at the ground, trying to hide his obvious pain from Star.

"I know Star… but my parents just told me that they found a new house, they just dropped that weight on me too", Sol said. Star felt herself about to cry, tears started to form. "But we're supposed to spend the summer together", Star said.

Sol's couldn't hold back anymore tears, he just let them all fall as he was weeping now. "But Star, I thought your mission was to destroy me… to get rid of me. Isn't this good news?", Sol asked. Star looked at him angrily at what he just told her. "Sol, that has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say! I never wanted you to leave! You're the first person to actually accept me for who I am and not try to change me. What makes you think I want you to go!?", Star said.

The sight of Star crying just ripped Sol's heart. He opened his arms, offering Star a hug. She looked at him and just threw herself at him again, grabbing him in a tight grip as if she never wanted to let go.

Sol wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her in as close as he could, slowly starting to run his fingers through her soft, long hair to comfort her. He just couldn't help but to continue to cry even more as he was now saying bye to his crush, best friend, and mortal enemy.

Sol couldn't help but think about his own feelings, how much her really liked Star. She had become his best friend. They spent so much time together, she deserved to know.

The two pulled away from each other, but didn't fully let go as they were holding both hands. They both stared into each other's eyes having a moment together.

Star was having the same thought as Sol. He was about to leave to who knows where and for how long, "he deserves to know the truth of how I feel", Star was thinking. She took in a deep breath, she was just about to confess her feelings to her crush, bestfriend, mortal enemy.

"Sol… I… I…I li…", Star was about to confess, but was interrupted as Sol pulled her into him. Sol let go of one Star's hands and cupped her cheek, which made her begin to blush.

Sol slowly started to pull Star in, her words started to get lost in her mouth as she felt Sol's warm touch on her cheek and the cute shine in his caramel eyes. "Sol…", Star whispered as the continued to get closer, until their lips finally met.

The first kiss the two shared might've been an accident, but it was a moment that they both treasured. The two daydreamed about the moment, wishing they could relive it.

Now as it was an intentional kiss, it felt even more special, it felt right as the two shared their second kiss together. When they finally pulled away from each other, both were just loss of words, sharing the moment and staring into each other's eyes.

They were both speechless, both not saying a word, there wasn't even a sound coming from one another. Until Star finally broke the silence as it was getting too awkward. "Wow", she said. Sol took advantage and began to explain himself.

"Star, ever since I first met you I had a crush on you! You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I'm always having a blast with you, always been sharing special moments together even when we're fighting! I always have a smile when your around. And I treasure every moment I spend with you! I keep thinking about the day I saved you when Lars was picking on you. How I was your hero, and how I should've been that this whole time instead of the villain", Sol said.

Star was blushing furiously as she heard Sol express his feelings for her. Sol wasn't even done talking before Star grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him in for another kiss.

What was seconds felt like an eternity. The special feeling both felt. As they slowly separated their lips, Star hugged Sol, placing her head in his chest and began to cry softly. "No… I don't want the best thing to come into my life to leave. And I had a plan that we were going to spend the rest of our life together growing up", Star said.

Sol did his best to be strong for Star as he needed to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. "I promise I'll do whatever I can so we can keep talking. I'll even try to still come visit you", Sol said.

The two just held each other in their arms and enjoying the moment that may be the last. "I'm going to miss you Sol", Star said. "Me too Star.

 _FLASH_

Both kids looked at each other as they seen the same thing. _FLASH_. There it was again. The two started to even hear whispering. They looked towards where the commotion was coming from and, "MOM! DAD", Both kids yelled.

Sol saw his Dad holding a camera alongside his Mom. But there was another couple that he didn't recognize.

There was another man holding a camera too, he was pretty short and stocky. He had a bald head but made up for it with a long beard and mustache. Next to him was a woman, taller then him, and had white, almost bluish hair. And all four were smiling.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here!?", Star asked. Marco turned to face Star. "Wait… those are your parents?!", Sol asked with worry in his voice. "Hello Sol, it's finally nice to meet you young lad!", Mr. Butterfly waved along with his wife.

Sol had never been confused on which emotion he should feel. Should he be scared as Star's parents most likely witnessed everything, be surprised, happy? He didn't know! Sol managed to wave back, "It's… nice to meet you too," he said.

"You guys! You still haven't answered me!", Star said. The Butterflies let out a small laugh, "Star dear, we just been wanting to meet this Sol boy you've been talking about for months", Mrs. Butterfly said which made Star froze up.

Sol then looked at the blushing Star, "You talk about me a lot?", Sol had a small tease tone in his voice. "Now Sol, don't act like you haven't been mentioning Star almost every day", Mrs. Diaz said.

It was Star's turn to look at now the frozen Sol, also blushing furiously. She couldn't help but smile," You talk about me a lot?", She teased pulling on his hand. "So… uh… how do you guys know each other?", asked both his and Star's parents.

"Oh, we met at the hardware store a few months back. I bump into Mr. Butterfly here and we began talking", Mr. Diaz said. "And then when both me and Mrs. Butterfly joined in on the conversation, I began talking about you Sol", Mrs. Diaz said. "As I was with you Star", Mrs. Butterfly added.

"And that's when we realized that they were talking about your Star, Sol", Mr. Diaz said. Both kids were still in shocked and confusion. "So… that's why you're here? I mean… I could've just invited Sol before he… moves", Star let out a sad look.

"Star dear, why the long face? I thought that would be good news!", Mr. Butterfly asked. She shot him a look of anger, "How is Sol moving far away a good thing!?"

Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly had a confused look on their face before turning toward the Diaz's. "You haven't told them yet?", Mrs. Butterfly asked. It seemed the more the conversation went, the more confused Star and Sol was.

"Tell us what?", Sol asked. "Mijo, you were so upset that you never gave me or your mother the chance to finish telling you, we only moving about 10 mins away from here. We are staying in Echo Creek", Mr. Diaz said.

Sol's expression was stunned. He looked at Star, and then back to his parents. "So… were staying? Where are we moving to?", Sol asked. His parents faced each other and shared a smile before facing the Butterflies.

"Star dear, you remember that house across the street that's been for sale for quite some time now", Mrs. Butterfly asked her daughter. "Yeah…", Star answered, confused why that mattered.

"Well, it's been sold", Mrs. Diaz said with joy. It took a moment for both Sol and Star to realize what they were talking about. "So… were moving… across the street... from… Star?", Sol asked his parents.

"Yup, isn't it exciting", his father said. Sol and Star faced each other, both burning from blushing, "So… we…" "Confessed…", Sol and Star said softly. "Yup, and we got it all on camera!", Mr. Diaz said as him and Mr. Butterfly raised their cameras.

Star and Sol looked at each other, now as bright red as either have ever become. Sol bended down and grabbed Star's wand from the ground. He handed it to her, "RUN!", he screamed, taking off and pulling Star with him.

Both Mr. Diaz and Butterfly ran off after them, taking more pictures. Mrs. Diaz and Butterfly stood on the door steps, sharing a laugh together at the scene. "Well Moon, looks like we'll be together for a long time", Mrs. Diaz said.

Moon smiled, the kids were chasing their fathers down the street screaming, "Get Back Here Evil Doers!".

"I look forward to it Angie".

A/N: HAHA! GOT ALL YOU! You all thought this was gonna be a heartbroken story! Sike, so let me tell you all something about me. I hate writing angst stories! I wrote one and it made me tear up. So, that's one reason I don't enjoy it. Second is because after I write I just hate leaving a story at a horrible ending. I'll have sad moments like I did in this story but it's gotta end in good terms or else I'll feel super uncomfortable with my writing. But I hoped you enjoyed! And that concludes Solarweek! Thanks to Axis2600 for creating this event, I really enjoyed taking part of it! Next event will be Starcoweek3. I'll be posting another chapter of The Demon Within sometime this week. And I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
